Secret Lovers
by k-pixy
Summary: What happens when two people who can't stand each other have too much to drink? Alternative Universe. Brucas. Mature. Full summery in chapter one...
1. chapter 1

What happens when two people who can't stand each other have too much to drink? Brooke Scott knew she would have to see him sometime but she didn't think he would actually attend her brother's wedding nor be in it. But then again he was his best friend. Now she not only have to deal with her insufferable ex-fiancé she also had to deal with him. Lucas Roe was a carefree mechanic/artist who also happened to be Nathan Scott's life long best friend. When Nathan first asked him to be his best man he wanted to say no way-he didn't do black tie events but then he reconsidered. Now he was stuck babysitting Nathan's pain in the ass baby sister. After a night of drinking Brooke finds herself in an unbelievable situation: in bed with Lucas...

-x-

I am very aware that I shouldn't be writing another story since I have so many out but I wrote this particular story years ago and had just got it back.


	2. Chapter One

Brooke Scott looked at herself in the mirror while anxiously smoothing out her $20,000 royal blue and black dress and had to admit that she outdid herself. The bodice was intricate black vintage lace, enhancing her bust and displaying her fantastic cleavage to full advantage. The skirt was made of royal blue satin, the train of the dress continued the lace design while her entire back was left bare. She smiled; pleased with the way she looked in the dress, she had definitely made the right choice when she asked her dear friend to design something magnificent for her to wear to her brothers reception.

Her brother Nathan had finally married his fiancé Haley James after a six year engagement. The ceremony was exquisite and very emotional-she had to dab her eyes more than twenty times during the exchange of rings and vows. Just thinking about it made her eyes water.

After fixing her makeup again she checked over her appearance, her dark brown hair was pulled in an updo style of intricate twists and curls, designed to make anyone stop and take notice. Her makeup was simple—nude lips, the dark mascara made her lashes deceptively long with a bit of royal blue eyeshadow to match the theme of her dress. She turned this way and that way until she had to shake herself from the trance that she found herself in.

"Wow you look breathtaking!" Peyton Sawyer gaped as soon as Brooke walked out of her bedroom and into the foyer of her hotel suite. "Who designed such a wondrous gown?"

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "That would be me darling Peyton…" She said with a teasing smile.

Peyton walked to her then circled her and nodded, "You did huh?"

"Yes I did."

Peyton continued to circle her, taking in every detail of her look. "I should use you as one of my nude models—you look great! Like you're going on the red carpet or something."

Brooke blushed at the praise then hugged her, "Thank you so much Peyt for styling my hair and doing my make-up!"

Peyton shook her head then said gently, "Don't worry about it—its the least I can do. That's what best friends are for anyway. To save each others asses. I mean you saved my ass more than I'd like to admit."

"Don't make me cry—then we'll have to redo my makeup again!" She said, already getting misty eyed.

"God forbid you'll have to do that." A deep voice said as the door closes behind him.

Scowling Brooke turned towards the person that had thankfully interrupted the moment before a cry-fest broke out. "What hole did you crawl out of loser?!"

Laughing off the diss, Lucas Roe flopped onto the sofa and said, "Nice to see you too Pretty girl."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, "Lucas how many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that name?!"

"Twenty-five million times and counting." He said sardonically, a cocky smirk on his face.

She smiled coldly, "Amazing in all that time you're still an asshole." Brooke shook her head then murmured, "It's also amazing how annoying you could be."

He chuckled, "So I've been told."

"Why are you going to the reception anyway? You hate black tie events." Brooke asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Lucas chuckled then stood to his feet, "That I do but its not everyday that your best friend of twenty some odd years gets married to his dream woman."

"I would've expected you to turn tail after the ceremony."

"So you decided to stick around and support Nathan?" Peyton asked after ignoring Brooke's snide remark and pouring herself a drink from the mini bar.

He looked at them as if they were nuts and said, "He's my best friend—of course I'm going to support him! Peyton that's like asking you why you would be there for Brooke if she ever needed you or vice versa."

Peyton eyed him then said, "You clean up pretty good."

Brooke gave her long time friend a look and scolded, "Peyt—"

Lucas smirked displaying his trademark grin then stood to his feet, his towering frame encased in a gorgeous dark black tuxedo with a pure white satin shirt and tie. His longish blonde hair brushed and slick back, making him look more refined instead of the rakish bad boy rocker look he normally sported.

"Thanks Peyton…that means a lot coming from you." Lucas said with a sexy wink.

Brooke looked at the fancy grandfather clock and gasped, "We gotta go. The party starts in less than twenty minutes."

"You riding with me?" Lucas asked, his dark brow arched in question.

"It literally took forever on this hair—so no I will not ride on your Harley Davidson—"

Lucas rolled his gorgeous blue eyes then stated, "Its a Suzuki GSXR…"

Brooke waved him off then said, "Whatever it's still a motorcycle. I can not get this gown or my hair ruined before the reception. It took too much work just to get me looking like this and you want me to ride on the back of your motorcycle? Thanks but no thanks."

"You have to live sometime Pretty girl—"

She whirled around on him so fast he had to blink twice. "Say it again and I'll hit you so hard you'll bite that stupid tongue of yours!"

Lucas put his hands up in surrender but was still laughing lightly, "Alright, alright chill!"

Brooke shook her head in exasperation then turned to her best friend and said, "Okay Peyt—are you sure you don't want to go?"

Peyt smiled then nodded. "I'm positive. But give your brother and his new wife my well wishes. Okay?"

"Okay will do. I'll call you later after the party alright?" She said as she walked everyone to the door.

Peyton shook her head, "I'll probably be out like a light, but call me in the morning."

"Alright then talk to you in the morning." Brooke said as she closed the double doors behind them and locked up. They then made their way towards the elevators. "What floor are you on again?" She asked as the doors opened for them to enter the enclosed space.

"I'm on the fourth floor."

"Peyt do you have a man?" Lucas asked with a flirty grin.

Peyton chuckled and said with a saucy smile, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Rolling her eyes heavenwards Brooke pushed the button and down they went until they were on her floor. Peyton smiled at them then waved, "See you two later."

"Later Peyton…" Lucas said with the same flirty smile.

Peyton blushed then waved, "Later Luke."

The elevator doors closed before they could see if she made it into her luxury suite. Brooke turned to him then crossed her arms, "What's that about?"

He had the nerve to look at her as if clueless about what she was talking about. "What's what?"

Brooke leaned against the wall of the elevator and said, "You and Peyt flirting back and forth. You two got a thing going on?"

Lucas tossed her a smartass smirk and asked, "Why you jealous?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes but nonetheless answered his question with silence.

Lucas laughed then sobered as he said, "Me and Peyton? No. It was just harmless flirting. I bet she doesn't even take me seriously."

"If you say so. I've known Peyt for years and the look she gave you spoke volumes." Brooke then paused and smiled, "You two would make a really cute couple you know…"

Lucas gave her a strange look then shook his head, "Nah she's not my type at all."

Brooke chuckled then quipped, "Oh… So successful, beautiful and intelligent women aren't your type—I get it."

"No, that's not what I was saying—Peyton's a beautiful and a very sweet woman but she likes guys that are well dressed, can go to black tie events without getting hives—someone not like me. And I like women who are spontaneous and can be laid back."

"Okay, maybe that's true." She said smiling a little.

The elevator stopped at the lobby and they walked out side by side.

"Have a good evening ma'am, sir." The handsome concierge said as they made their way to the door.

Once out of the hotel lobby Lucas turned toward Brooke. "Last chance… ride with me."

"How am I going—"

Lucas gave her a deadpanned look then said, "If you trust me you'll see everything will work out."

Brooke shook her head then huffed, "Fine but if I get a stain on this—"

"You won't I promise." He then told the valet what make and color of the car he drove here in and waited for the car to be brought around. "So how have you been Cheery?"

Her eyes widened in surprise at the new nickname. "I've been okay. Taking everything one step at a time since the whole Owen situation."

Ten months ago Brooke had been engaged to her high school sweetheart Owen Morello who had been the perfect man. He had treated her like a queen when they had decided to date each other—whereas he could have had other things on his mind like being captain of the football team, being king of their class… in all honesty they were completely opposite. Where he was popular she was an outcast, where he was handsome she was plain, where he was incredibly fit she was… a bit on the chubby side.

But then he took notice of her for some odd reason and asked to study with her. She agreed, thinking that she could help save his grades—which did need a lot of improvement at the time. He watched her as she explained every lesson that the teacher had had them go over for homework. Owen would always tell her how smart she was, saying she made learning easier for him. One day he had told her to come by his house for their project and it was there that he had feelings for her—feelings that went beyond student and tutor, beyond friendship…

At first Brooke hadn't known what to say but then he sweet talked her and carried her books while escorting her to her every class until two unbearable weeks later he finally got to her. From then on he became her first boyfriend, her first kiss and on prom night he became her first lover. Awkward as it was; it was just as wonderful and passionate. Owen made her feel alive and womanly, making her forget her clumsiness and even tried to ease the pain of their first joining by giving her pleasure before taking his own.

But that was then. Now however he had since gotten drafted and injured then settled for a scouting job at an agency where he quickly climbed the corporate ladder getting promotion after promotion, scouting talent every chance he got. Brooke knew while he was out on the road that he could possibly be cheating on her but never could prove it. Every time Owen came home she would greet him with a romantic dinner for two and a sexy negligée. But the last few months of their relationship he changed, he became rude and negligent until finally she had had enough and had gotten up the courage to confront him.

Owen insisted nothing had changed at first but then the more arguments they had-the more he revealed about his life on the road. The drinking, the partying, the loose women and the gambling was a hard pill to swallow. But Brooke forgave him. Owen completely changed after the last trip to Vegas. He had been drinking heavily and began saying she was so gullible to believe that he would change and that he could leave right then and she would still take him back like a spineless sap.

The pathetic thing about it was: he was right. She loved him so much that she would've crawled over broken glass to be with him. She guessed it was because she still pictured him as the sweet jock that had swept her off her feet instead of the lying callous man-whore he became.

"Hello?!" Lucas snapped, drawing her from her depressing thoughts. "Earth to Brooke!"

She blinked rapidly, "What is it?"

Lucas shook his head then asked her, "Are you coming with me or not?!"

Brooke not thinking of the present muttered, "Uh f-fine…"

Lucas smirked in triumph then opened the door to his red and black 2015 Genesis. "Thought you would ride on my Suzuki GSXR huh?"

Shaking her head she smiled, "Well it is the only thing I seen you drive."

"You ride a motorcycle—you drive a car." He pointed out, a know-it-all grin on his face.

Brooke looked over at him as he pulled off from the hotel then said, "Ha-ha…"

"So where'd you go to back there?" He asked as he typed in directions on the GPS towards their destination then began driving through the streets.

Brooke sighed, not really wanting to relive those moments again. "Owen…"

"Owen—do I know a Owen?" He then gasped sarcastically, "Oh! You mean the asshole that cheated on you and broke your heart right?"

"That would be him."

Lucas scowled then sourly asked, "Why on earth would you be thinking about him?"

"He's going to be there tonight."

Lucas went back to focusing on the road ahead and asked, "Who is?"

Brooke signed then stated, "Owen."

"What do you mean he's going to be there—"

She sighed, refusing to gnaw on her lip like she wanted to. She refused to give Owen the satisfaction of seeing her anywhere near unkempt. "He's friends with Nathan's new wife, Haley. She didn't know about our history so she invited him and his new arm candy to the wedding."

Lucas whistled lowly then asked, "And you're going stag? Dressed like that?"

Brooke felt nervous as she looked down, trying to spot any imperfections. "Dressed like what? What's wrong with my dress?"

"Nothing… you look incredible but you should at least have a date…"

Brooke frowned, "Well I didn't know I would still be single—and besides its too short notice to get anyone now."

He shrugged, "I'll be your date."

Brooke chuckled and shook her head, "You? We could barely stand each other—no one would believe that we go together except as a pity date."

Lucas shook his head then said, "Screw what everyone thinks. I want you to have a good time. As best man its my job to make sure everyone is having a good time. Especially the grooms little sister."

Brooke looked at him then smiled and murmured, "Thanks Lucas…"

"No problem Pretty girl…"

"Lucas Roe—" she said in a warning tone.

Lucas shut off the car and simply stated, "We're here…"

"Already?" She asked already unbuckling her seat belt. They had gotten there pretty quickly. They still had ten minutes to spare.

"Yeah already…so its now or never—do you want me as your date for this evening or do you want to be by your lonesome in a corner somewhere?" He asked as he opened the door for her to step out.

Hazel green clashed with dark blue as she softly said, "I'll be fine Lucas…"

He nodded then straightened his tux, "Ok…once we're in there you're on your own."

Brooke forced a smile then said, "How nice of you to point that out."

Lucas held up his hands then replied, "Hey I offered you an out. Don't blame me if you didn't want to take me up on it."

"Ugh let's just get this night over with…" She said as she ascended the stairs leading to the banquet hall.

"Fine by me…" He responded, following her, taking two steps at a time.

Once inside everyone that they knew were in attendance, friends made over the years as well as family. Some they hadn't seen in a really long time. Brooke greeted everyone with a gracious smile, inwardly praying she didn't see Owen Morello. She caught up with her old neighbors, some she hadn't spoken to in years. But luck was not on her side tonight.

"Oh God…" she rasped as she spotted Owen walking down the stairs with his arm candy. All of a sudden her dress felt too tight, the music seemed too loud, there was not enough air and all she wanted to do was bolt from the room.

"Don't let him get to you." Lucas whispered into her ear as he came up from behind.

Brooke steeled herself as best as she could and hissed, "I can't help it!"

"Then dance with me…"

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

Lucas sighed in silent frustration, giving her no choice in the matter and took her into his arms and began dancing to the music, his mouth near her ear. "You're welcome."

Brooke gave him a killing look, "I was fine—"

Lucas scoffed and answered, "No you weren't—you were like a deer stuck in headlights and had I not interfered Owen would have been gunning for you. So a thank you would suffice."

Brooke eyed him then admitted defeat and said, "Thank you."

Lucas nodded his acknowledgement of her thanks then expertly led her away from the crowd, waltzing her toward the tables. Once in the dining area he released her. "I told you it would've been better had I been your date."

"Okay fine you're my date. Now what?" Brooke said as they came to a stop.

He smirked in triumph, "Now you're my arm candy. You see there's this woman here who is literally crazy about me and I can't shake her—"

Brooke's eyes widened in realization, "Oh so that's why you offered to be my date! You were only thinking about yourself and your interests—not mine." She then chuckled sardonically, "Classic Lucas."

Lucas rolled his eyes then admitted, "Okay you got me…but don't pretend you're not getting anything out of this arrangement. We're both being bodyguards so don't complain."

Brooke gave him a fake smile then said, "Fine…not another word."

"There you two are!" Nathan Johansen exclaimed as he walked toward them. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hey Nathan!" Brooke said as he hugged her.

He released her then gave a low whistle, "Wow you look fantastic sis. You're the second prettiest girl here!"

She blushed at the praise, "Of course I can't outshine the bride. But thank you… you look pretty good yourself bro."

Nathan then paused and asked in shock, "You came here together?"

"Uh yeah—" Lucas said but was interrupted by her immediate response.

"No—"

Nathan looked between the two and asked, "Which is it?"

Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose and explained, "We came here together but we're not together."

"That's unfortunate." Came the voice she had been dreading all night. "I figured by now you would've found someone in my absence."

Brooke stiffened like an ironing board then turned to face him, "Owen Morello. Well unlike you I don't move on so easily."

He smirked at her in a way that used to drive her crazy then taunted, "Still pining over me are you?"

Brooke rolled her eyes then snapped, "Get over yourself! And besides didn't I tell you I never wanted to see your face again?"

"Aw come on doll face don't be bitter—we can still be friends—"

She notched her chin up, "No…actually we can't. And you know why we can't."

Owen tapped his chin thoughtfully then said, "If memory serves me right—you left me remember?"

Her eyes widened then narrowed menacingly, "You made me leave you."

Nathan's own eyes narrowed as he said, "Look Morello when Haley and I invited you here I specifically told you to stay away from my sister—"

Owen smirked then replied, "Nothing wrong with saying hello—"

"Nothing wrong with saying goodbye either." Lucas cleared his throat and commented, "We should be getting back to the reception…"

"Go ahead and find our table will you darlin'?" Owen said as he turned to the woman next to him.

His date; who was tall, slender, curvy of the plastic variety and blonde, answered him. "Alright… will you be alright here?" She asked, eyeing her like she wanted to do something.

Seeing this Owen chuckled and answered, "Yeah I'll be alright." He grinned while watching her walk away. He then nodded his head in his date's direction. "She's a peach ain't she?"

Brooke rolled her eyes then asked, "Where'd you find her? In a cardboard box labeled blow up doll?"

Owen laughed then nodded, "That was actually pretty funny—I missed your catty humor Brooke."

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Well I don't miss you—"

"Oh c'mon I know you miss me—especially real late at night…" he purred, not caring that her brother and her brother's best friend were standing next to her.

Brooke started turning red with embarrassment and anger, "Owen…you have 2.3 seconds to get away from me…"

Lucas sighed agitatedly then stated firmly, "Ok she's had enough—why don't you go find your date Owen."

Owen scoffed, looking Lucas from top to bottom as if sizing him. "And what will you do if I don't?"

Lucas smirked dangerously, stepping closer to Owen with challenge in his eyes. "You're really barking up the wrong tree pal—"

Groaning at their antics Brooke stepped between the would be dueling men and snapped, "Alright if you two are done sizing up each others dicks—we have a reception to get back to. Owen go find your blow up doll—Lucas you come with me! And Nathan I'll talk to you and Haley later."

Not waiting for an argument Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and dragged him to a nearby corner then pushed his chest hard and demanded heatedly, "What the hell was that Lucas?!"

"He was getting on my nerves I can only imagine what he was doing to yours."

"I was handling it—"

Lucas rolled his eyes then shouted, "You weren't handling anything but his massive ego! Which you were stroking by that blow up doll comment by the way."

"I was not!"

"Yes—you were!"

Sighing exasperatedly Brooke eyed Lucas and warily asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You let him see that you were jealous! And when you do that defensive posture-thing—yeah that—" he said gesturing to her stiffened body with her arms crossed, "You let him see just how much of a hold he has on you and at the same time let him know he can get to you!"

Brooke exhaled then replied sharply, "Since when were you the expert on body language?! Or a therapist?!"

He cocked his eyebrow at her, "Since I watched you play right into his hands—"

Brooke exhaled sharply while pinching the bridge of her nose then muttered, "I need a drink. A strong one."

"You and me both…" He muttered, eyeing the bar like an oasis.

Brooke eyed the bar too only to find Owen leaning by it waving with a cocky smug look on his face. "God its going to be a long night…"

"You're just realizing that? I thought you figured that out when you found out Wart was going to be here."

She scowled then reminded him, "His name is not Douchebag—"

Lucas looked at her as if she grew another head, "Are you kidding me?! You still love him—"

"How do you figure that?!" She exclaimed, unable to comprehend how he came up with that idea.

Lucas wanted to shake her but instead said, "You're still defending him! After all he's done to you—you can't take someone picking on him—"

"I absolutely do not love Owen Morello! He's an asshole who deserves to be swallowed up by the earth! But even if I feel that way I still don't like it when someone picks on him—even if he more than deserves it!" She shouted, and at that precise moment the music and chatter grew quiet.

Her eyes widened at the realization that the entire room had heard their conversation. She blushed a deep crimson then ran from the room, grabbing a glass of champagne on the way out. Once alone she downed it in one quick gulp, the pleasant bubbles going down smoothly.

"Need something stronger?" Lucas asked, strolling up to her with a concerned look on his face.

Brooke who always remained poised and collected wanted to sob. "I cannot believe that just happened. I just embarrassed myself in a room full of our family and friends—of course I need something stronger!"

Lucas took her in his arms and held her tight. "Hey it happens to the best of us—"

"Does it? Did something remotely close to that debacle happen to you?"

He paused, going over every event that happened in his life and came up with nothing that fit the situation. "Ok nothing comes to mind—but you're not the only one that has to put a foot in their mouth. I have to all the time."

"How can I go back in there? I sounded like—"

"A bitter ex with an ax to grind?" He shrugged carelessly, "Maybe." He then placed his finger under her chin and made her look him in the eye. "But you do have to go in there to show support to the two people who need it the most tonight. Your brother and Haley. It's their moment—don't let Douchebag ruin it for you and them."

Brooke sighed then smirked, "Since when did you become a peacemaker?"

He popped his collar and said cockily, "I'm the best man remember—comes with the job." He said as he nudged her chin a little. He then released her altogether and asked, "Ready to face that God awful music?"

"I'm going to be drinking most of the night—" she warned as she took his proffered arm.

Lucas gave her an indulgent smile. "Oh, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"By the way did you ever run into that mystery woman?" Brooke asked as they walked back to the ballroom.

"The one you're hiding from?" She clarified at his blank expression.

Realization dawned on his face as he thought of the person she was referring to. "Oh Vanessa—uh…I found out she's not even here after all."

"A no show huh…well since I thoroughly embarrassed myself and you no longer need me I will go on my drinking binge alone—"

Lucas shook his head and told her, "None doing—I'll watch over you."

Brooke glared at him then snapped, "I don't need a babysitter Lucas!"

His brow lifted as his eyes raked over, "Clearly you do—"

"So it seems you're not quite as over me like you pretend Brooke—" Owen said as he strolled towards them in the arms of his silicone date.

Brooke sent Owen a withering look then said sourly, "I am really not in the mood for this Morello—"

"Oh it's Morello now? I had no idea we were being so formal—"

She began counting down from 100 in her head as she stated as calmly as possible, "I am warning you Owen—get away from me before I do something I might regret."

Owen scoffed, "Baby you already did that with that little speech—"

"Alright you asked for it!" Brooke then up her fist and punched him right in his right eye with her full strength, knocking him into a table. Once the red haze faded away and she realized what she had done she left the couple and ran for the bar. There she ordered four shots of patron and gulped down each one fast. Then ordered four more…

"I guess he had it coming huh." Lucas said with a smirk on his face before turning away to catch up to one of the bridesmaids.

"Okay now for the last speech for the night—please welcome the best man Lucas Roe!" Said another one of Haley's bridesmaids once they made it back to the front with the rest of the wedding party.

Lucas closed his eyes, "Shit I was supposed to go last!"

"You are last…the night is almost over!" hissed one of the guests that overheard him.

He grinned forcefully at the woman and gritted out, "Thanks for that information Tanya!"

Lucas then made his way to the platform and rudely grabbed the microphone from the maid of honor with a wary smile. He clumsily adjusted the mic laughing as he did so, "Damn thing won't stick—" he murmured, making the crowd laugh. Once it was adjusted properly he smiled and warned, "I'm not very good at speeches—unlike Brooke—"

The crowd laughed again while she scowled at the shot at her. "All joking aside…I've known Nathan Scott for nearly twenty six years… since we were in pull-ups pissing on ourselves. Shut up you guys did it too…" The crowd laughed again, "Seriously in all that time we've had our ups and downs…from the time we stole Mr. Scott's truck to buy pizza's when we were eleven years old—we nearly drove off the road trying by the way—even though we could've killed ourselves that was the most fun I ever had at that time. To when we actually fought over this one girl…who is beyond the shadow of a doubt the most amazing person you could ever have the privilege to know… I think she's here tonight—Haley are you here—duh of course you're here you're the bride! But where are you—oh there you are!" He said as she laughed and waved.

"I bet you never knew we fought over you—" he said looking directly at the bride.

Haley shook her head and shouted, "I had no idea!"

"Well we did. You see I liked you first—"

"No I liked her first douche bag—" Nathan shouted good naturedly.

Lucas laughed and pointed at Nathan, "See how it started ladies and gentlemen? Even now… But anyway I'm telling the story. So this really cute girl passes us by carrying a shitload of books—so Nathan and I instantly wanted to help. We each grabbed a couple books and escorted her to her sorority house. But in that time we got to hear her soft voice and honestly it did something to me. Once we got back to our dorm however he decided after I told him about my crush on her that he liked her too. So we had a huge fight where we didn't speak to each other for weeks. If you know our friendship that's forever to us—then I get the bright/dumb idea to flip a quarter—"

Nathan covered his face with his hands and said good-naturedly, "You're right you don't give good speeches!"

"So he chose heads while I was stuck with tails…and the rest is history. Sure I was jealous at first but when I saw him literally light up when talking about anything involving you I knew that fate had got it right and put you in each others lives. I have honestly never seen him so happy in all the time I knew him—nothing or no one had ever came close to making him excited or mixed up or driven or passionate—only you Haley did this to him. Because everyone in this room knows him as steady Nathan, practical and mediocre. But you put life into him…you made him come alive and for that I personally thank you. You two are soulmates. You make each other better, to strive harder and I want that for myself… eventually. And so…everyone lift your glasses please…"

Everyone lifted their now filled glass, "To Nathan and Haley… May your marriage last for a lifetime and may your lives ever be enriched with each other's presence."

"To Nathan and Haley!" The crowd cheered and sipped their drinks while Brooke downed hers.

Nathan stood to his feet and hugged Lucas in a bear hug and said, "Thank you."

"Anytime man." He said meaningfully as he patted his shoulder. He then stepped back and asked, "Are my duties for tonight over? Because that bar is calling my name."

Nathan rolled his eyes and then said, "Eat drink and have as much fun as legally possible are your only requirements now."

Lucas grinned then saluted him mockingly, "Yes sir…"

Lucas then searched the room for Brooke and spotted her by the bar, still cradling a glass looking less than sober. He made his way over to her and settled into the seat beside her, "How're you holding up?"

"Mmm dunno…" She said as she took another gulp of her long island iced tea.

"Well I'm cleared so now I can get as shitfaced as I want." He said after ordering himself a whiskey neat.

Brooke gave him a glassy eyed look, "Great… I'm buzzed but not exactly shitfaced yet."

Lucas looked at her with a shocked expression then shook himself out of it mentally. "Do you really want to get that drunk Cheery?"

Brooke met his eyes dead on and answered, "Hell yes."

Lucas smirked, "Let's see if the little lady can keep up…"

The next morning at 10:30 A.M

Brooke struggled to wake up from the most comforting sleep she ever had, feeling so warm and snuggly, wanting to only sink further into unconsciousness. She rolled over trying to ignore the abnormally bright sunlight in the room. Her brows furrowed, her eyes still closed thinking about exactly when she was supposed to check out. It couldn't be noon yet right? Sighing again while trying to mentally calm herself but was unable to once she heard the alarm clock signal for her to get up. She mumbled groggily as she stretched her arms forth and was shocked to feel a warm solid mass next to her.

Her eyes popped open as she continued touching said mass. She snatched her hands away once she realized what she was doing and sat up then groaned as pain hit her from all sides in her head. She stumbled her way to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet. She made her way out of the bathroom to sit down on a nearby sofa.

God she felt like death warmed over! She bent her head down in her hands trying to recover as well as try to think of what happened last night. Then she realized she was stark naked. Where the hell are my clothes?! Brooke thought frantically, biting on her lip.

She wanted to cry looking back at the solid warm mass. She sincerely hoped that she hadn't brought some stranger back to the hotel with her. Brooke never had one-night-stands or a walk of shame a day in her life and she prayed that she hadn't broken that lovely tradition last night.

The last thing she actually remembered was talking to Owen, Nathan and Lucas at the reception. What if I met a guy at the bar and he spiked my drink—she shook her head to dislodge those negative thoughts. Who's to say she actually slept with that solid warm body?

That thought was extinguished as soon as she saw the ripped panties by the bed as well as a condom wrapper. "Oh God! I really took a strange man to my bed! This can't be happening!" She whimpered pathetically, tears leaking from her eyes. "I have to remember…what the hell did I do last night?! Think Brooke think!"

Brooke began hitting her head, racking her brain trying to find some faceless man in her memory but came up with nothing. She cursed vividly, wanting to scream so loud but didn't want to wake whoever that was up, not wanting to face the music just yet. She then got up from the couch once spotting a terry cloth robe on the chaise lounge. She hurriedly put it on, tying it tight. Should I wake him? Brooke didn't know the proper protocol of the morning after a drunken one night stand. She felt a bit better now that she had an article of clothing on-granted it wasn't much but it covered everything that needed to be covered.

Then the choice was taken from her when she heard the stranger groan lowly while regaining consciousness. Her heart ceased beating while she held her breath, waiting for the stranger to remove the sheet from his face so she could see what her mistake looked like. It seemed like forever until finally he was revealed…

Her eyes damn near popped out of her head in shock. Brooke couldn't believe it—Oh my God someone has to be playing some cruel sick prank on me! She thought feverishly. "Lucas!"

Lucas squinted his eyes against the sunlight then rasped, "Pretty girl? What are you doing here in my room?"

"I was hoping you could tell me!" She exclaimed then paused, placing a hand over her mouth as she came to a sick realization. "Oh God! Tell me we didn't—"

Lucas rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. "Didn't what?"

"You mean you don't remember?" she half-whispered, eyeing him warily.

Raking a hand through his longish blonde hair he rasped, "Uh…no not really…"

"Shit! Oh shit…" She gasped as she spotted his golden mostly naked body. Rippling pectorals, wash board abs, and strong muscular thighs. His groin was covered by the damn sheet—wait what? I must be really losing it, she thought feverishly. "Ok…ok can you tell me what you do remember?"

He blew out a steadying breath then answered, "Ok…the last thing I remember was talking with you and Douchebag—you punched the fuck out of him and then walked off. I would've joined you sooner but I had to make that damn speech. After I finished with that I met up with you at the bar and everything else is a blur…why you ask?"

"So no memory about how we came to be like this?" She asked, slightly panicking.

He gritted his teeth when he shook his head, "No. Not a damn clue."

"Aw shit…this is bad… really, really bad!" She shouted, instantly regretting it when pain hit her temples full force.

"Can you please keep it down?! Fuck!" Lucas rasped, also feeling the result of her outburst. Then his sluggish brain finally clicked on what she was getting at. "Wait a minute… you think we slept together?!"

Brooke licked her dried up lips and nodded, standing defensively. "Ding-ding-ding! Yes, it's a distinct possibility."

Lucas laughed outright and was shaking with it. "That's the funniest thing I ever heard you say!" He chuckled, wincing as he did so.

Brooke wanted to pull her hair out as she gritted, "Lucas this is no laughing matter. I am one hundred percent serious."

"No—who's to say that we actually had sex?" He demanded, tying the sheet around his hips, unknowingly outlining his large assets. Her eyes widened before looking hastily away from him and it. "Were you naked when you woke up this morning?" He asked, looking at her in a new light.

Brooke blushed fiercely but looked at him regardless and answered, "As the day I was born. And not to mention this morning I found my panties ripped!" She said, pointing in the direction of the ruined lace boy shorts.

"If we had sex believe me you'd remember it."

Brooke liked the timbre of his voice when he said those unintentionally erotic words. Shaking herself out of her momentary trance she snapped, "Be serious for once in your life Lucas!"

Lucas scrubbed his hands over his face then grudgingly admitted, "Okay…there is a distinct possibility that we…" He trailed off, shuddering at the implication.

She tried not to take offense at his shuddering response. "Had sex?" She supplied.

He nodded, "Yeah that…" Lucas then flopped down on the bed and groaned, "Oh man…this is bad…Nathan's going to kill me—"

Brooke hated how every guy that had taken interest in her backed off once they found out about Nathan. Sure her big brother was built like a professional athlete but so was Lucas… "Last time I checked I was an adult… Completely capable of making my own decisions."

His ocean blue eyes looked at her then stated, "You're still his baby sister Pretty girl!"

She growled then stood in his face and demanded, "Stop fucking calling me that! My name is Brooke so drop the fucking ridiculous nickname! Alright?!"

"Alright Brooke!" He sneered, wanting so desperately to go back to oblivion—where everything made sense and he never knew of this extremely awkward and complicated situation. "Better?"

Brooke nodded, "So what the fuck do we do now?" She asked, also wanting to forget their current situation.

His eyes snapped to hers. "We speak of this to no one! Alright?!"

She scoffed and replied, "Obviously."

Even though Brooke knew that last night had obviously been some kind of fluke—she still couldn't help but admire Lucas's physique; his ocean blue eyes and sexy mouth… the way that sheet wrapped around his lean hips… She shook her head rapidly, again regretting the action as soon as the throbbing increased in her head. His hair was out of place and he had hickeys on his masculine shoulders. God he was sexy…

"What are you looking at?" Lucas asked, his brows furrowed as he looked over himself.

Brooke averted her eyes and quickly said, "Nothing…"

"Am I in your suite or mine?" He asked, looking around for his clothes. Spotting the torn underwear made him blush slightly.

Brooke flushed then replied, "Mine… I made a mess in the bathroom with my makeup in the sink before we left for the reception. After I puked my guts out I noticed the mess."

"What time do you check out?" He asked after stumbling over the trash bin.

"Uh…about 3:30 but I wanted to be packed up by noon."

"Unbelievable." Lucas said while shaking his head. "You've always been like that—"

Brooke looked at him then asked sourly, "Like what Lucas? What am I?!"

"An early bird. You've never been spontaneous—you always plan things to the exact minute. Admit it—"

Brooke's cheeks reddened. "I never planned on sleeping with you ever—"

Lucas frowned and thought about his hasty comment then conceded saying, "Okay you didn't plan this but everything else you planned to the tee. Admit it!"

She closed her eyes and held up her hands, "Rewind and freeze—how the hell did we get on this? We should be talking about how to get out of this really warped situation that we find ourselves locked in!"

"Again we speak of this to no one—and we pretend that this never happened—simple!"

Brooke rolled her eyes then replied, "We can't just pretend that this—us—didn't happen Lucas! It's like the huge elephant in the room! I know that whenever I see you I'll be thinking of this moment!"

Lucas conceded the point then said, "Ok good point. So what do you suggest?"

Brooke bit her lip, she hadn't exactly thought that far. "I don't know."

Rolling his eyes exasperatedly he sat down on the bed again. "Alright here's what we do… We don't ignore what happened here but it stays between us. We'll figure out the rest as it comes. Deal?" He asked while holding out his hand for her to shake on it.

She bit her lip then nodded. "That's fair…alright you got yourself a deal…" She said, taking his hand in a firm no-nonsense hand shake.

Lucas grinned and tried to ignore the attraction brewing between them as he shook her soft hand. "Alright…ahem…I don't know about you but I could use a little bit of breakfast. So I'll go ahead and order room service and once we have our belly's full I'll get out your hair. Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect! I'll go brush my teeth."

Lucas picked up the phone and said, "I didn't want to say anything but whew—"

"Don't make me commit a murder in this lovely hotel suite!" She said sweetly with a sardonic smile on her face.

He laughed as she disappeared into the bathroom then dialed up room service.

Brooke stripped out of the terry cloth robe and turned on the shower making sure the temperature was steaming hot. She bit her lip and stepped under the showerhead and hissed slightly at the steam on her skin but was glad for it, wanting to scrub the filth that was Lucas Roe.

She closed her eyes and saw flashes of them together… Lucas literally ripping the gown off of her body while kissing her so intensely, his mouth then traveled to her liberated breast suckling it in just the right way while tearing the fabric of her sexy lace boy shorts while his fingers thrust inside her weeping center…

Brooke cried out loudly as her orgasm came suddenly, her fingers thrusting inside her pussy, completely unaware of what she was doing. Once it was over she was overwhelmed with confusion. What the hell just happened? She thought completely baffled by what just transpired while raking a hand through her wet hair.

When she finished showering she walked into the room to find that Lucas had since eaten and left her suite. Brooke saw that he ordered a lot of her favorites for breakfast. French toast, blueberry pancakes, cheese eggs, bacon and sausage. She smiled gently and shook her head sitting down to the table.

After eating that lusciously delicious breakfast Brooke went to the phone and was about to call her best friend but remembered that she could tell no one about what had happened last night nor this morning. Putting the phone back in its cradle she went to the bedroom and began packing her belongings.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the now ruined gown. He really did rip my gown! She thought as she examined the damage, the tears running down the side of the dress. She bit her lip as arousal seeped into her body at the undeniable evidence of the drunken sex they shared. The undoubtedly hot drunken sex…

"Forget about it Brooke! Just forget about it!" She scolded herself as she folded the ruined fabric into the suitcase. "Lucas was a mistake that you thankfully don't remember."

Brooke winced at the half lie, knowing she remembered bits and pieces. God, she wished she couldn't but it is what it is. Her phone rang jarring her out of her thoughts.

She rushed across the room and answers with an out of breath, "Hello?"

"Well I assume that you had a great time at the reception. Considering that I am calling you instead of the other way around." Peyton teases with a light chuckle.

Brooke blushed at the reference to last night, still in disbelief about everything. "Oh… hey… Peyt." She said slowly, still trying to get her bearings.

"So how was it?"

Brooke's eyes widened, taking it as how was the sex— "How was what?" She snapped.

"Hello? Last nights bash?! How was it?"

"You should've been there." She teased, continuing her work.

Brooke could practically see Peyton's eyes rolling. "Sooo…"

"It was eventful. I ran into Owen the ass and made an embarrassing speech about not loving him and then I got sloppy drunk and that's it. Happy?"

"Mm-hmm… There's more to the story but I know you're hungover so I will let you off with a pass and get back to sleep."

Brooke sighed, beyond relieved that she wasn't going to push for more information. "Okay…I'll talk to you when we get back home."

"Okay…later."

"Later…" She said hesitantly, not wanting that to be it but knew she couldn't tell her about the situation with Lucas. Without another word she placed the phone in the cradle and went back to packing.

An hour later the bellhop came and assisted her with her luggage. He went ahead to the main floor while she made sure that she wasn't missing anything. Once satisfied Brooke walked into the elevator only to find Lucas Roe there.

Brooke glanced his way furtively. It was already awkward as it was but now that they had this secret between them it was a million times worse. Lucas pretended she wasn't even there which wasn't like him at all.

"You don't have to pretend you don't know me…" Brooke said, more than a little offended.

"It's the best that I could do…believe me." He said, keeping his eye on the floor indicator.

"Why? Why won't you even look at me?" She demanded heatedly.

"I heard you this morning while I was eating breakfast…" He answered, a blush staining his perfect cheeks.

Her eyes widened, he couldn't have meant…

"Considering last night I'm surprised that you had need to do that."

Oh God… she thought thoroughly embarrassed, unable to believe that he had heard her masturbating. Thank God she hadn't moaned his name. Then he would know exactly how she now felt about him…

Brooke had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she had missed when they reached the main floor. Lucas got off the elevator without her and was already to the valet, having turned in his key to the front desk. Brooke tried to catch up with him but he was gone.


	3. ChapterTwo

Lucas Roe took off his black and white skulls helmet, squinting at the house that he practically grew up in simply from visiting so much. The Scott family home was one of the biggest houses on the block. Equipped with seven bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, a spacious kitchen and dining area, a large game room as well as a comfy stylish family room and a pool house in the back. From what he heard the place was freshly renovated. The Scott's always had lived well—with Dan Scott's inheritance and being a stock marketing genius it was easy for them. It was hard to believe that anyone could hold their wealth against them—but his family did. Especially his grandparents. They struggled for everything they had and told him not to expect life to hand him anything—hat hard work equals paid bills—not frivolous flights of fancy.

But they didn't understand that the Scott's did work hard and were genuinely nice people. It took his parents awhile to see it for themselves. The Scott's cleaned that huge house after themselves, cooked for themselves and ran their own business. In fact Debra Scott had hired his mother as her personal secretary for her clothing business—despite his mother having no experience.

Karen Roe worked hard and was treated very well while working for Debra Scott. Debra often allowed Karen to take her three boys to work with her when she couldn't find a sitter until she finally created a daycare in the back of the boutique for the employees children.

Lucas smiled thinking about what their parents told them about those days in daycare when he met Nathan Scott for the first time. Nathan who was two years old and was always shy came up to him and offered one of his favorite toys for Lucas to play with. Lucas who was almost two looked back and snatched it—saying, "Mine!"

Nathan looked back at him then snatched it back and offered another less personal toy. Lucas cried when Nathan took the toy at first but then began playing with him after a few minutes. From then on they were practically inseparable. Then three years later Brooke was born. He chuckled as he remembered Nathan saying that he didn't want a sister, that when they bring her home from the hospital he was moving in with Lucas because girls were nothing but trouble. Then he began naming movies that proved his point.

Brooke pulled into the driveway in her brand new dark red Maserati, breaking him out of his thoughts. Realizing that he was still on his bike he dismounted and kicked the kickstand then he stood by it watching her park. His heart hammered at the sight of her long shapely leg as she prepared to get out of the car. It all seemed like it was in slow motion… her exiting the vehicle, her long dark hair loose and blowing in the wind, wearing expensive designer sunglasses, a fitted pure white button down blouse and a black and pink polka dot skirt that hit mid thigh, and black stiletto heels. He hadn't seen her since the morning after Nathan's wedding and that was nearly a year ago.

That morning after… nothing could describe the shock he had endured when he realized that he had slept with his best friend's baby sister. He wanted to deny that they had gotten that far but the evidence was stacked against him. From her sexy tousled hair to her kiss—swollen lips, the fact she had been naked under that robe and that there were torn panties by the bed, not to mention the smoking gun in the shape of a torn condom wrapper—it still did odd things to him. Then he wanted to forget what had undoubtedly happened—which he couldn't because ever since that morning he had been thinking about her, coming up with possible scenarios that led to that morning. Him pushing her into the wall near her hotel suite and kissing her senseless before using her pass key to get in, her hopping in his arms as soon as they made it inside while kissing him wildly. Then in his haste he ripped her panties aside not aware that he had actually ripped them…

"Hello Lucas…" she said softly, breaking him out of his dirty thoughts.

He then looked down, not wanting to picture her naked like he had been doing for the last eight months. "Hey Brooke…"

She rocked on her heels, clearly as uncomfortable as he was. "How've you been?"

"I can't complain." He said with a guarded expression. "How've you been?"

Brooke shrugged carelessly, "The same…I can't complain."

"That's good to hear." He said, awkwardly. This felt so damn uncomfortable, he thought as he drummed his fingers on the handle of his bike.

"Mm-hmm…" she said as she leaned against her car. She then sighed, "Okay this is too weird and awkward. We should just talk about it I mean so what we slept together it's not like it's the end of the—"

Lucas looked around as if everyone could hear her as if every neighbor near distance could hear her. "Shh could you have said that any louder?"

Brooke rolled her green eyes and snapped, "Lucas come on be serious…nobody heard that—"

He kicked the kickstand down and approached her. "We agreed no one knows about that night—"

Brooke met his gaze dead-on and replied, "No one will ever know what happened between us Lucas sheesh—don't be so paranoid."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer he looked around. "No one's here yet?"

"Take a wild guess Lucas." She said sardonically, gesturing toward the almost empty driveway. "Notice how they're no cars—"

Lucas gave her an annoyed look then said immaturely, "Shut up." He stepped away from his precious bike and placed his hands on his hips after checking the time. "Debra assured me that they'd be here by now…"

Brooke looked at him and said, "Mom said the same to me. You know what—I'm going to call her." She took out her iPhone 7 and speed dialed her mother. After a few minutes she smiled and said, "Finally you answer the phone! I'm sorry…hey mom…what's taking you guys so long at the store? Oh you have aunt Minnie with you…yes I understand. How long do you think that's going to take?" She winced at the answer then asked, "Ooh that long? Well what about the barbeque? OK but Lucas's here too. We're both waiting—alright. See you guys when you get here. Ok bye."

"Well?" Lucas asked expectantly, watching her end the call. "What's the verdict?"

Brooke walked to the front door and replied, "Well the key is under the mat. She said to wait in the house and relax for awhile until they get here."

"Us? She does know our history right?" Lucas scoffed, nonetheless following after her.

Brooke looked back at him after unlocking the door and smirked, "She's assured that we can handle being alone under the same roof…you could always go back home and wait there—"

"Ha! Fat chance." He snorted as they entered the foyer. "This place barely changed a bit." He remarked as they walked further into the mansion. He inhaled the scent of lavender and wood polisher. The same antique furnishings, the same gold plated mirrors that hang on the walls of the foyer. Fresh flowers in each fragile pure crystal Baccarat Celimene majestic vase that cost roughly around $35,000.00 per vase. The 19th century floral oil paintings framed in gold opposite the mirrors. "Everything's almost the same."

"How long has it been since you've been here?" she asked as she tossed her purse and keys on a nearby table. "A year? Two…longer?"

Lucas smiled as he watched her saunter across the room, her long legs looking entirely too enticing. "It's been a minute…what about you?"

She leaned against the beige wall and shrugged, "It's been awhile. About four months or so."

"Really? Why so long?"

"Just in case you were here." She admitted wryly, unable to get over what happened between them what seemed like a short time ago.

Lucas shook his head and chuckled, "I stayed away for the same damn reason. It wasn't until Debra had guilt-tripped me into coming to this little shindig today."

Brooke smirked then asked, "Why were you trying to avoid me?"

"Because of this—" Lucas hurried to her and pressed her against the wall and kissed her blind. For a moment she was too shocked to do anything, but then something came over her and before she knew it she was kissing him back. She was burning with lust and she couldn't help herself, she just kissed him until the need for air intervened. "…you kissed me!" she whispered softly, tentatively pressing her fingers to her tingling mouth.

Lucas smirked, a wicked gleam in his eyes, "We both kissed each other. And I'm not sorry about that at all." His eyes raked over her form, noticing her nipples were at attention and his smirk turned even more salacious. "And neither are you."

She narrowed her eyes, wanting to hide the excitement he raised in her, "Don't you dare patronize me—"

Lucas smirked, not backing down from the challenge she silently issued. "C'mon admit it, you want me Brookie Cookie."

Her heartbeat was racing even as she said, "I don't want you Lucas!"

"You do. Now admit it!" Lucas growled as he cupped her face in his hands.

Brooke raised her chin defiantly, "I will do no such thing. Go to hell!"

His dark eyes locked with hers and he spotted the desire in her green eyes. He lifted a stray strand of hair on his fingertip and rasped, "Ah, Brooke, Brooke, Brooke we both know you do… why are you denying what we both want?"

She released a shaky breath, knowing he was right but still found it in her to ask, "Why are you doing this to me? Is this some kind of sick twisted game you're pulling Lucas? Because it's not funny—"

He arched a brow at her desperate question, "Does this feel like a game to you?" he asked seductively, pressing his body up close to hers.

She trembled with desire, her eyes closing while whispering softly, "No…"

Lucas leaned in more closely, "Listen I don't lie so I'm not gonna walk around pretending I don't want you, 'cause I do. I've wanted you ever since I've found out what happened the morning after we found ourselves in bed together. Now you be woman enough and admit that you want me too."

She let out a deflecting laugh, fearing he was too close to the truth. "That's a laugh! Me want a loser like you? Good one."

He chuckled, his warm breath tickling her ear, "Stranger things have happened, like me wanting an overbearing overcritical bitch like you."

She laughed, truly amused but secretly turned-on by his close proximity. "Do you talk to all your women like that? Tsk, tsk, tsk I have to say you have some serious work to do on your game. Calling me an overbearing bitch won't increase your chances of getting in my panties."

He grinded his pelvis against hers, all the while making her moist with his sexy moves. What was it about that smirk, she thought in a daze.

"I knew it, you are hot for me."

That did it, his arrogance grated on her nerves! Brooke knew she had to somehow gain control of this situation or he might somehow get his way. She pushed him away, taking the upper hand and looked him over critically. Sweet Jesus he has the body of a god! She thought to herself, trying to ignore the sluggish run of desire building in her veins. The truth of the matter is that Lucas Roe was far too handsome for her own good and she vaguely knew what he could do to a woman with that huge bulging erection pressing against his denim jeans.

Despite her doubts she exhaled softly and put on her best performance yet, "Trust me, Lucas, if I did want you—which I don't—I would have already had you by now. Twice over, then I would toss you out like the trash you are!"

He chuckled at that and somehow managed to corner her again, pressing her hard against the opposite wall they had once inhabited. As far as Lucas was concerned they did enough talking. He then kissed her passionately, pressing his body firmly against hers. She moaned softly and kissed him back, thrusting her tongue deep in his equally eager mouth. He groaned gutturally as her hips grinded against his, making his erection grow larger and harder, their lips interlocked in a wildly hot salaciously provocative kiss.

Brooke groaned, pressing closer to his hard body, and gave into him and ultimately her own desires. She went wild in his arms; clutching his back, bunching the material upward until she touched his heated skin. He parted only to remove his shirt and went back to kissing her. He tasted like the sweetest sin, like pure unadulterated sex mixed with the taste of green apple flavored jolly rancher. She had never felt so aroused in all her life, she thought hazily as he kissed her senseless.

And they kept kissing, fumbling with their clothing; her fingers hastily unbuttoning his jeans while he pulled at her shirt, ripping it open in his haste, sending countless buttons flying across the floor. She should have been pissed about that, considering it was her favorite but she wasn't, far from it. If anything she was even more turned on because of it. He kissed his way down her neck, her exposed breasts all the while ripping her panties from her body. She was trembling because her need was so severe; she had wanted sex for far too long, had waited for Mr. Right to come to her for so long that she feared that maybe this was the reason why she was reacting to Lucas so strongly.

"Should we really be doing this—" She panted then fell silent at what he did next.

He took her aching nipple into his mouth and all she could do was melt, all her thoughts fading away in a cloud of lust. She panted softly, holding his head to her breast as he suckled her roughly, drawing on it hard, raking his teeth along the bud. She didn't care; she liked the pleasure—pain of it all. Without thinking of it, she raked her manicured nails along his back, digging into his skin in retaliation and desire. He growled, still sucking greedily all the while driving her completely insane with lust; his fingers now circling her clit, while the other were busy playing with the other breast, teasing the hardened bud all-the-while.

Brooke wanted him with a blazing passion, with an urgent need. The need so urgent she needed him inside her now! Having had enough foreplay, Brooke then cleverly reversed positions; his back to the wall now. Her grin spread when she unzipped his pants, revealing his beautiful erection. Smooth yet hard, veins bulging and a glistening head. She was trembling with adrenaline, lust coursing through her body as she fell to her knees. She looked up at him, licking her lips slowly, seductively. She tentatively licked the swollen head of his penis, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum as it beaded out. She then took him into her mouth slowly, teasingly, knowing his eyes were on her as she did.

Lucas was in no mood for teasing so he thrust his hips into her mouth until his cock was nearly down her throat. He was hoping she wouldn't be able to take what he dished out, to prove that she wasn't woman enough for him so he could stop thinking of her this way. His hopes were crushed when she moved with him, taking it all, bobbing her head in time with his thrusts. And that was the sexiest thing he ever witnessed. She tightened her lips around his girth and sucked harder, trying to pull him in deeper, the suction and tautness nearly undoing him.

With a savage growl he pulled her up from the ground then kissed her savagely, his tongue dueling with hers. With a sound of impatience he ripped her mini skirt away from her, looking at her long legs up to her revealed succulently wet curls. There was an adorable flush on her cheeks at the action. Lucas smirked, still the little shy girl after all. He then lifted her up, his hands gripping her soft cheeks, spreading them while impaling her on his shaft, and then he thrust home. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist, her feet crossing at the ankles. He groaned closing his eyes, taking in how tight she was. How long had it been since she had sex? Or was Owen really that small?

He groaned, closing his eyes tightly then he began to move. She moaned his name as he took her roughly, bringing her up and down on his rigid cock, his fingers digging in her ass cheeks harshly. Every thrust he made, her breath would hitch and a moan would come every so often.

Brooke's eyes squeezed shut, her arms wrapped around his neck while following his hard-driving rhythm as best she could, pleasure and pain mingling together inside her. He reversed positions again, pinning her roughly to the wall, making her gasp out in pain. Brooke didn't care how rough he was, she wanted this, she even welcomed it.

"Oh God, yes!" she cried out when he began moving inside her pussy again. "Oooh, yes! It's so good! So damn good! Oh fuck! Fuck me good!"

"Fuck! So damn tight! Oh shit—Brooke!" he ground out, thrusting inside her faster.

His hips pistoned into her body repeatedly, wanting to slake his lust inside her increasingly wet pussy. He groaned savagely and took her mouth, capturing her moans of delight, feeling her inner walls clutching his dick greedily. Brooke grew wetter with every thrust he made; her moans growing in intensity as she followed his pace, thrusting down harder and harder.

"Oh God! Lucas!" she cried, feeling so close to the edge as he moved savagely inside her.

Lucas vigorously moved inside her bringing her closer to the cliff of ecstasy. Sensing this he reached down and rubbed her clit, drawing her to the edge until she cried out, shaking; lost in the intensity of her climax, her fluids coating his dick, rushing down his thighs. Lucas rode through it, his hard heavy thrusts increasing the sensations, elongating her orgasm. Her eyes locked with his, still moving with him. She bit his lip hard when she came again only this time he was right along with her. He became rigid as his hot cum shot from his body, coating her inner walls. When they both recovered enough he placed her down on shaky legs and watched with amusement as she began to gather all her ripped clothing, all the while muttering to herself.

When she left the room he followed her to the laundry room and said along with a growl, "If you think I'm through with you—you got another think coming!"

He then bent her over and entered her passage again, ramming his cock inside her aching pussy, holding her hips to control her. Brooke smiled and moved with him, following his lead. Owen had always needed directions; how to touch her, how to kiss her, how to fuck her. He always tended to be on the passive side while she was the aggressor. It was great that she didn't have to work so hard, and that Lucas knew exactly what she wanted without her telling him. She bit her lip hard, following him, trying to keep up with his hard driving rhythm, moving just as hard against him.

Licking his lips he reached around her, cupped her heavy breasts in his hands, his fingers pinching her pebbled nipples. She cried out his name, leaning more and more into his thrusts as he went harder and faster and deeper, unimaginable pleasure coursing through him.

Then in one glorious moment she came in an explosive orgasm, this one more intense, so intense she could barely take a breath. But she still moved with him, drawing out her pleasure.

Lucas put her in another position, this time with her on top then gritted out, "Ride me."

Brooke's eyes darkened as she took her queue and moved roughly, riding him hard, loving every sinful moment of their forbidden time together. She loved even more how powerful she felt, having this strong man beneath her, desperate for another orgasm. She felt sexy, she felt free, and she felt alive. She cried out, swiveled her hips around and around, grinding against him until he switched positions again, this time taking her beneath him.

"You tease too much woman."

"You're too impatient Lucas." She taunted, loving every single second of this fierce joining.

He arched a brow as he thrust into her body, "You complaining?"

She licked her lips, her eyes rolling back before meeting his, "Hell no, I love it!" she gasped as he kept the hard—driving rhythm.

He smirked and went in and out of her passage until he could barely take anymore. Then he hit something extremely sensitive inside her, sending her over the edge yet again. Brooke's orgasm had her sobbing his name over and over, her walls milking him within a inch of his life. He then erupted inside her, a loud roar escaping his lips as he came wild and hard inside her.

"Holy shit! Brooke!" he ground out through clenched teeth, still spilling his seed inside her hot clutching sheath. "Aarrghh…goddamn…" He growled, his climax lasting longer than even he thought. After he finished he waited a long moment before he standing to his feet, looking down at her sweaty well sexed body and exhaled. "We need showers…"

"Mm…yeah…we…do…" she said as she sat up a bit, looking down at her lower body which was drenched in their sexual fluids.

His eyes raked over her. He'd never seen Brooke so…sexy. "Wanna join me?"

Brooke bit her lip but shook her head, "I think we pushed our luck enough as it is."

"Maybe you're right…but—"

Brooke sighed and eyed her ruined clothing. "This can't happen again Lucas. This was a mistake—"

Lucas snorted but helped her to her feet, but brought her body close to his and said, "Once was a mistake…two or more is habit forming."

Brooke didn't know up from down. Lucas had single handedly turned her world upside down with little effort and she didn't know how she felt about that. Especially when he lifted her in his capable strong arms and carried her upstairs towards her old bedroom. "Wait a minute I thought we were—"

"Well considering I now know exactly what that sexy body of yours can do—I need more…" He growled seductively as they entered her bedroom.

"Lucas—this is wrong—" she gasped, more so because of the corresponding fire igniting inside her.

Lucas's dark eyes met hers as he asked, "You can't be serious—all this heat between us? You're gonna deny all this?"

Brooke looked at him and kissed him savagely, ignoring all the warning signs screaming inside her head. He groaned and kicked the door shut behind them. Lucas laid her down on her plush bed and wouldn't stop kissing her, not even when he entered her body again…

After another lengthy session Brooke and Lucas showered together, unable to keep their hands off of each other. It was like a band was released on their mutual lust for each other and neither one could get enough. She was in the middle of another mind—numbing orgasm under the showerhead when she heard the faint sound of her parent's car doors slamming shut.

"Are you—ooooh…" she shuddered as he continued pumping inside her. "I-I-I—Lucas!"

"That's right—call my name!" Lucas snarled as he continued screwing her mindlessly.

Brooke shook her head rapidly, "N-no my parents—they're h—here—ooh shit! Aaah—" Lucas held his hand over her mouth and continued to thrust.

"So…what?" Lucas grunted, "We got unfinished business in here!" he growled as he went harder and faster, bracing her against the shower wall as his punishing thrusts dominated her domain.

Brooke gave in and enjoyed the ride. She bit his hand and gasped while clawing his back, the pleasure so overwhelming all she could do is moan and grip his muscled back. "Lucas…please…" Lucas kissed her savagely breaking off her pleas as he continued moving inside her willing body, the water pounding down over their slickened bodies. Brooke broke away from his lips just to gasp out, "I'm cumming again! I'm cumming again! Ahhhh ohmyGod YESSSSS!" she gasped, melting into him as the ecstasy crested over.

"Good girl…" he complimented with a dark smirk, pleased that he made her respond so strongly. Lucas groaned gutturally, finally letting go himself as several strong sprays of hot cum filled her sheath.

Trembling they released each other, still locked in coital bliss.

"What…are we…gonna do?" Brooke asked, while she allowed him to clean her body once more.

Lucas after finishing thoroughly cleaning her lower region replied, "Well…we just have to play it cool is all." Lucas teasingly said with a playful wink.

"How are we gonna explain that we're both wet?" she asked, her eyebrow cocked in question.

Lucas smacked her ass slightly then responded with a wink, "Separate showers…"

"Well who goes down first?"

He grinned and teasingly replied, "Ooh I like when you talk dirty babe—"

"C'mon Lucas—be serious for once in your life!" she hissed in panic.

Lucas rolled his eyes then answered, "Well since you're thoroughly clean you go on downstairs first while I finish in here. I can say that I used Nathan's bathroom."

"Okay…"

Lucas brought her back to him and kissed her thoroughly until her already weakened knees felt like they would knock against each other. "See you downstairs Brookie Cookie—"

"Don't call me that!" Brooke said with vehemence as she walked out of the shower.

Lucas chuckled lightheartedly as he watched her parade naked out of her personal bathroom, her hips taking on a more sensual movement than before. He smirked, knowing that he was the cause.


	4. Chapter Three

Brooke looked over her old outfits that she for some reason left here but she was internally grateful that her mother kept them. She couldn't believe she allowed Lucas Roe to not only ravage her so thoroughly but to leave evidence of their…passion. Brooke worried her bottom lip as she prayed that her mother didn't ask questions or even better that she didn't notice her blouse downstairs at all. Shaking herself she focused on finding an outfit that she desired.

Finding a red lace dress that she knew would reach mid thigh, she smiled at the memories of her promotion last year. She had been too wasted to make it all the way to her house so she ended up crashing here that fateful night. She ended up going home in her old shorts and tank, leaving this gem behind.

It was a little formal for a barbeque but… Brooke couldn't help the little zing of anticipation of Lucas seeing her in this little number. Considering what had just trespassed between them she let the feeling ride, deciding not to chastise herself over it.

Feeling naughty she also decided not to wear any underwear. Why? She had no clue.

Slipping the dress over her head and down her body she adjusted the fabric until everything was in its appropriate place. Brooke then combed her wet hair until she was satisfied with the results. Combing through her dresser she found some lip gloss and applied it to her lips. Anything else was too much.

Brooke slipped her feet into the backless red heels that happened to match the dress. After observing herself in the mirror and was satisfied with her look for the day she walked out of her room and down the winding staircase, prepared for anything.

"Brooke!" her mother exclaimed as she came inside with what looked like three grocery bags in her hand. "Get down here and help an old woman!"

Shaking her head with an affectionate smile she did as she was asked, taking the heaviest bags from her hands. "Hi ma!"

"Hi baby…there's more groceries out in the car." She said as they made it to the kitchen.

"OK I'll go get them…" she said, passing by the laundry room but came to a complete stop. She noticed that her blouse was still in there. "Shit…" Hurrying she grabbed the reduced rags in her hands and hurriedly threw it away while her mother was busying herself putting the food away. Brooke walked out the house and met Lucas at the doorway. "What are you doing?"

Lucas's dark brow rose in question, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm helping your dad put the food inside."

Brooke ignored the butterflies in her belly and continued with the task at hand. Reaching the car she bent over, her dress riding up until she felt a draft and heard his rugged intake of breath. Knowing that her ass could very well be showing she hurried and got the bags out the car and went inside before anyone else could peak at her goodies.

Lucas licked his lips at the sight of her sans panties and wished like hell that her family wasn't preparing for this little shindig so that he and Brooke could—could what? He asked himself as he carried the last load inside. So we could continue this craziness? He thought scornfully, knowing full well that they couldn't possibly do such a thing. Nathan would literally kill him if he ever found out about what was going on between them.

Taking a few minutes to cool his raging hormones before Lucas headed back inside with the bags he retrieved from the car.

"Good to see you Lucas! Glad you could make it!" Dan Scott exclaimed as he entered the mansion, clapping him on his broad shoulder.

"Good to see you too Dan. Need any help back there?" Lucas asked referring to the double grill in the back patio.

Dan smirked but answered, "I got this son." He then looked at him and said, "But what you can do is make a run to the store and get us four cases of beer, some champagne and some bottles of wine for the ladies?"

Lucas nodded as Dan gave him the cash in his hand as well as the keys to his truck. "Uh sure…but I don't know—"

Brooke snatched the money from Lucas's hands, "Don't worry I know what everybody likes."

"So you're going on the beer run Brookie Cookie?" Lucas sneered, hiding his growing attraction effectively.

"I'm assisting you. Big difference." She said as she sauntered out the door, her heels clicking on the marble floors. "Are you just going to stand there or what?"

Lucas snorted but followed behind her, "Whatever you say Brookie Cookie."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she said offhandedly as they walked out the front door.

"Whatever you say Brookie Cookie!" he said louder as they both got in her fathers truck. Lucas chuckled in amusement as he witnessed Brooke rolling her eyes as she got in the passengers side while Lucas got in the drivers side. "Whereto?"

Brooke buckled herself in and answered, "Denver's brewery is a good place to start. Their house wines are to die for. You could get the beer there too."

"Alright a one stop shop it is then." Lucas said as he started the truck and backed out the driveway.

"You got that right." She said with a smirk.

Lucas gripped the steering wheel as he navigated through traffic, his mind racing. Finally he came to the conclusion that they needed to talk. "Brooke…"

"Yes?"

He sighed as they came to a red light. "What the hell are we doing?"

"Getting liquor—"

Lucas looked over at her quizzically. "No…us…what are we doing Brooke?"

Brooke bit her lip and answered, "I honestly don't know. I have no clue as to what we're doing or why all of a sudden we can't seem to keep our hands to ourselves…" She gulped, referring to his hand on her knee and the fact that she was not trying to pry his hand away. "But…I'm not going to deny that…I want this…I want you…"

Shocked to the core Lucas looked at her with wide eyed bewilderment, "Hell I never thought you would admit that."

Brooke looked at him puzzled then asked, "Admit what? That I want you? I thought it was obvious back at the house?"

"It was…especially knowing that underneath that sexy dress…you're completely naked." Each word he uttered, his hand moved closer to her promise land. A car horn blared, bringing them back to the here and now. Lucas removed his hand and went back to driving toward Denver's.

"But as much as I want you…we can't do this again—it's not right—"

Lucas nodded, his eyes directly on the road. "I agree…"

"Y-you do?" Brooke asked, unable to believe he'd give in so quickly.

"Yeah as you've said we've pushed our luck enough." He said as he made a left turn, "Besides you know what they say about having too much of a good thing—"

Brooke looked down at her folded hands inwardly fighting with herself and nodded, "Right…"

"Right…" Lucas said, trying his best to convince himself this is the right thing to do. Truth of the matter was—he wasn't convinced. Not in the least.

After ten minutes of driving they arrived at their destination, both consumed with their own thoughts. Clearing his throat Lucas removed the key from the ignition then asked, "You coming Pretty Girl or are you going to sit in this hot ass truck all day?"

Rolling her eyes she stepped out the truck and grabbed her purse. "So you can screw up dad's order? Fat chance."

Lucas grinned and shook his head, slamming the truck door closed. "I'd rather screw you."

Brooke inhaled sharply but she closed her side as well. Flustered she answered, "That may be the case but we both agreed—"

"Get your panties out your ass—oh wait you don't have any!" Lucas smirked, unable to help himself.

Brooke watched Lucas walk off with her mouth agape at his last shot at her. Shaking herself out of it, she followed behind him and began speed walking just to keep up with his fast and long-legged pace through the parking lot. "Would you slow down!"

"What's the matter baby? Can't keep up?" Lucas taunted as he watched her struggle to keep up with his strides.

"First of all don't call me baby and secondly you and I both know that I can keep up with you just fine." She taunted back as they entered Denver's. "So how do you want to do this? Do we get the beers first? Or do we separate?"

Lucas watched a few men pass by them, noticing how they were ogling her he wrapped his strong arms around her then answered, "We go for the beer first darlin' then we'll get whatever your pretty heart desires. Alright?" he asked with a saccharine smile. After the men walked away he released her and went about finding a cart.

Narrowing her eyes she walked beside him. As they browsed the store Brooke looked at him then asked the burning question on her mind. "Lucas why'd you let those guys believe that we're together?"

"Would you rather be harassed or would you rather hurry this up and get back to the barbeque?" He asked nonchalantly as he put in a few cases of Budweiser as well as some imported beer that he was purchasing for himself into the cart she was pushing.

"Harassed is a strong word Lucas…" she replied as she eyed the many choices of beer in the aisle. "All they would've done is ask for my number and that would've been it."

Lucas gave her a look and shook his head, "If you honestly think that's all they would do then you're more naïve than I'd thought."

"Sounds to me like you're jealous." She said in a sing-song voice as she walked around him to pick out which beers her dad would want.

"I'm not jealous." He muttered, as he watched her try to lift a case of beer.

Refusing to give him anymore attention she muttered, "Whatever you say…"

"Let me get that before you break a nail." He said slightly pushing her out of the way.

Brooke smiled and shook her head but moved aside. "I had no idea how much of a male chauvinist you were Lucas."

"I'm not a chauvinist."

"Your former statement proves otherwise." She said in a singsong voice, watching him put case after case of beer in the basket.

"What's next?" he asked after putting in another case of beer.

"I can handle the wine right?" she asked sarcastically as they walked down the aisle. Lucas smirked and said nothing as they entered the wine section.

"So what does the lady enjoy?"

Brooke looked over the choices and grabbed a nice bottle of Merlot, a bottle of cabernet sauvignon and a bottle of pinot noir. Once satisfied she led him to the cash register to pay for their items.

"Are you sure we should stop?" he asked as they drove back.

Brooke looked at him and said, "No I'm not sure. I mean you make me feel things that I never felt before—but it's wrong. Nathan would never forgive us if we continue doing whatever this is."

"Why is it so wrong? We're both consenting adults who happen to want each other."

When she started going down the dead end Lucas asked, "What are you doing?"

"Pulling over."

"We're almost to the house—"

"Lucas…we need to talk and now is a very good time to do it."

"Okay talk."

She turned her entire body to face him, needing to see his reaction to what she had to say. "Do you really think that we should continue this? Do you really think that we could work?"

"Brooke…all I know is that ever since we woke up in bed together I hadn't been able to get you off my mind since. I don't know if we can work but I think that we should at least try it out, see where this takes us. Because I still want you and I know it's the same for you."

Brooke bit her lip, "You're right. We owe it to ourselves to see what happens. But we have to be careful."

"Come here."

Brooke awkwardly climbed over the stick shift and Lucas kissed her slowly, thoroughly and tenderly as he held her in his lap. She moaned, and engaged him fully, tasting him while her hand sifted through his hair. When they parted Brooke looked into his stunning blue eyes. "I can't believe that we just decided to be together. What are we thinking!" she said with an exhilarated laugh.

"I can't either but here we are…" he said with a smile.

"Okay we should get going. And once we're there we act as we normally do." she said before climbing back into the driver's seat.

Lucas couldn't resist smacking her luscious ass which earned him a pleasured squeal then said, "Alright. The sooner we get back the sooner we can leave and do some discovering."

When they got back to the mansion the party was in full swing. Brooke smiled and hugged all her relatives upon seeing them.

"Hey what took you two so long?"

"Um Luke had forgot something at his apartment. Right Luke?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah I forgot my wallet. Which is what I needed to buy the beer and stuff."

Dan didn't think much of it and led Lucas away. Brooke looked after him but then was called into the kitchen helping her mother and grandmother cook, she was on drinks detail since they had done everything else. Grandma was used to cooking a feast for everyone so she did most of the work while her mother did a few dishes. While fixing everyones drink she spotted Lucas flirting with Peyton and couldn't help the small amount of jealousy that ensued.

Which was ridiculous because they flirted back and forth before and she hadn't been nearly as jealous as she was now—which also didn't make any sense to her.

Could it have been because they had slept with each other? She bit on her lip as flashes of them together flashed unbidden in her memory.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked having snuck up behind her, effectively scaring her out of her wits.

"None of your business." She snapped as she turned and faced him.

"Let me guess…you were thinking about…us…" he purred the last part of his statement. Brooke rolled her eyes as Lucas grinned then sipped. "So you thought about it huh?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." she then walked away to get more drinks for everyone. Karen and Deb brought the food and fixed plates, giving everyone healthy helpings. Once done with her part Brooke sat down next to Peyton and Haley and prepared to eat only to witness Lucas's harmless flirtations with Peyton which caused her appetite to suddenly decline.

"Man this food is so good." Nathan said as he tore into his plate of food.

"Glad you like it son." Deb said with a gorgeous smile. She then looked at Brooke who hadn't touched her food and asked, "Why aren't you eating Brooke?"

"I'm just not hungry."

Lucas caught her eye and immediately stopped talking to Peyton.

"How are you big brother? How's married life treating you?" she asked diverting attention from her lack of appetite

"Fantastic. It's like living a dream."

Haley smiled at her husband and joked, "Yeah you better say that."

The entire table started laughing and everyone caught up with each other. Every member of the Scott family was in attendance for the weekend of Debra and Dan's anniversary. Some people were staying here with them, like Lucas who was assigned the pool house, while some had made arrangements elsewhere.

"What about you Brooke? When are you gonna settle down?" Grandma May asked, her eyes zeroing in on her granddaughter.

"I don't need to settle down Grandma. I'm fine with being single. You know the saying…so many men so little time." she said, her eyes on Lucas.

Nathan looked at her suspiciously. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

"N-nothing. Excuse me." She got up and walked into the kitchen, needing to cool off. And there she remained until dinner was over. That's when she came back to find Deb gathering plates when Brooke stopped her.

"No mom you and dad had a long day. I'll tackle the kitchen for you." she said as she started gathering the plates and utensils. "Besides I owe you for embarrassing you."

"First of all, you embarrassed yourself. And second why did you say that to May? You know she's going to say that I raised you with no manners."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just she asks that every… single… time I see her and I ended up snapping." It wasn't the only reason but it was the only reason she could tell her mother about right now. To be truthful it had more to do with Lucas and Peyton than anything her grandmother said.

Deb hugged her daughter then said, "Next time don't let her get to you. Good night sweetheart."

"I'll help you…knowing you, you wouldn't be able to finish anything." he said, having watched the interaction between her and Deb.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I hadn't seen you all night and if this the only way that we talk then…"

"Just when I thought you were doing something genuinely nice—c'mon…" they then disappeared into the kitchen. They both looked at each other for a moment then Brooke paused and said, "I must have been on glue or something because I thought that we were going to give each other a real shot."

"We are. I am. But we agreed to act as normal as possible and me flirting with Peyton is normal."

Brooke slammed the fork into the dish water then said, "Well it should be safe to say that you should eliminate doing that from now on!"

"Why you're jealous?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. "Please. I just thought—oh I don't know—that we would be exclusive."

Lucas hugged her from behind then sighed, "We should definitely talk about this later. Preferably in the pool house."

She whirled around to face him then stated, "Now's good. Rule number one: No flirting or sleeping with my best friend. Ever."

"Okay…rule number two: we be honest with each other. No matter what." he said as he practically caged her in, her back against the sink.

"Rule number three: if one of us wants out of this then that's it."

"I think that's enough talk…" he said as he eyes her hungrily. That is until she plopped a bit of chocolate mousse on his face. "Really?"

"It seemed like a good idea…" she said as she smeared another drop on his skin, then laughed as he did the same with her only worse, smearing it over half of her face.

"Yeah so did that."

Brooke gaped at him. "I can't believe you did that!"

Lucas wiped some off of her face with his finger and sucked it off, looking at her directly. Brooke bit her lip at how sexy he looked while doing that, her body heating up considerably.

Lucas kissed her hungrily, pressing her against the refrigerator. Brooke sighed and melted into his kiss, allowing him to taste her fully. He groaned into her mouth and pressed his body against hers, both lost in their own passion.

"I think…we should stop…before we get caught." she moaned as his lips nibbled along her mouth, cheek, and neck.

He hung his head in disappointment then said, "You're right…let's get these done. Then you're all mine."

It was Brooke's turn to eye him hungrily, "I like the sound of that."

After cleaning their faces from the dessert they got started on the kitchen. It took forever to wash every dish, pot and pan in the kitchen. Lucas had insisted on washing while she dried and put them away, all the while trading teasing touches, turning each other on more and more.

"Hey what are you two doing still up?" Haley asked as she walked into the kitchen, wearing a fluffy pink robe that looked incredibly comfy.

Lucas dried his hands and said, "Just got through cleaning the kitchen. And you?"

"Got thirsty. Nathan—"

"For the love of God do not finish that sentence!" Brooke begged with a laugh.

Haley went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Sorry. But he is the reason for my thirst."

"Ugh. Okay so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Brooke said before walking away.

"Wha—" he then clamped his mouth shut.

"So it's kinda surprising that you two weren't doing your usual arguing." Haley said, before taking another drink of water.

Lucas shrugged, "We decided to call a truce in honor of Deb and Dan's anniversary."

Haley nodded, "Ah okay. I figured that it was something. Well lemme get back to that sexy husband of mine. Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Hales." he said as he watched her walk out of the kitchen too, leaving Lucas standing there cursing. He shut off the lights and locked up before walking to the pool house only to find Brooke there waiting. In his bed. Wearing absolutely nothing. "Be. Still. My. Heart!" he groaned, the visual beauty of her nakedness taking away his breath while making his heart speed up and his jeans tight with arousal.

"What took you so long?"

"I locked up…I thought you were going to bed…"

She got out of bed and stood toe to toe with him, a sexy smirk on her face. "True. But I never said which bed I was going to did I?"

Lucas leaned down and kissed her slowly, gently and tenderly. Brooke began undressing him eagerly, starting with his black t-shirt and then unbuckling his belt then undoing his jeans. He stepped out of them and his shoes simultaneously. Before he even know what happened she knelt before him and took his length in her mouth.

Lucas eyebrows kinked with pleasure as he watched her take him in without hesitation. "Oh God…Pretty Girl…"

He watched Brooke stick out her tongue so it's flat and broad then lightly pat his penis against it then take him back inside her mouth, the visual driving him as crazy as the act itself. He buried his hand in her silky tresses, almost gripping them as she sucked him off. She then sucked only his tip while lightly running her blood red nails up and down his shaft.

"Oh God Brooke what are you doing to me…" he hissed, feeling her pointed tongue flick against his sensitive head before drawing him in again.

Brooke released him with a pop and put on a face of innocence then stated, "I'm not doing anything to you—yet."

"I'll get you back for this—I promise you!" Lucas swore as she brought him up to climax but then pulled back.

Lucas brought her up to kiss her savagely, walking her back to the bed while never leaving her sweet lips.

Her back hit the bed as they both fell on it, attacking each others lips once again. He thrust a finger inside her, eager to feel her around his fingers. And was pleasantly surprised when she put one of hers in as well, both their fingers moving rhythmically. Lucas followed her lead, knowing that she knew exactly how to pleasure herself, finding that doing it together felt incredibly erotic. He caught every sigh, every hitch of her breath with his lips as they pleasured her together. Her pussy was getting wetter and wetter as they stroked her walls until they both found her G-spot.

Brooke cried out as she shuddered in his arms, then gasped deeply as she experience a deeper pleasure sensation and a repeated series of pulses, until her pleasure grew sharper, deeper and overwhelming. Lucas covered her mouth with his, swallowing her screams as she came around their fingers.

Once they removed their fingers, Brooke took his finger into her mouth, licking off her juices. Lucas almost came at the sexy sight, unable to believe that she did something so inconceivably naughty.

"Fuck…" he rasped, bringing her beneath him instantly. "I want you so goddamn much you have no idea…"

Brooke wrapped her legs around him, her tongue licking the shell of his ear and whispered, "You've become my addiction Lucas…please give me my fix."

Lucas kissed her, in a slow sensual kiss while he slipped inside her. He didn't stop kissing her as his body rocked into hers, matching the rhythm of their engaging kiss. Brooke moaned in his mouth, ecstasy flowing through her entire body, from the roots of her hair to the tips of her fingers and toes. He bent his head and took a nipple between his lips, sucking her there.

"Don't stop." she moaned, gripping his hair tightly. "God you feel so good inside me!"

Lucas increased the pace a bit, needing more. His lips took the other peak into his mouth, loving the way she tasted against his tongue. He groaned as he felt her fingers discovering the ridges of his back, her touch inflamed him.

Brooke moaned sharply as he gave her one swift thrust, hitting her sensitive places. "Lucas…yesss…"

He angled her slightly and went deeper, stroking her proficiently causing an echoing ripple of pleasure through them.

Brooke brought his mouth back to hers and kissed him, her tongue battling with his as he continued to move within her, his hips pumping into her hot cunt. She hissed from the pleasure his body wrought within her, seeing stars again as he worked her expertly.

Lucas felt her bite his lip sensually and rewarded her with a swift thrust, unable to help himself. He felt her ripple around him giving him that tale tell sign that she was approaching her climax.

She lifted her butt and clinch her thighs right before she climaxed, making it more intense. She cried out his name just as she went over, her fingernails raking his back, completely lost in bliss.

Lucas was not far behind, now gripping her hips as he took his own pleasure selfishly, now fucking her hard and fast, unwittingly making her orgasm once more to the point tears leaked from her eyes. Lucas clenched his teeth and finally came, his orgasm intense and encompassing, making him bellowing her name to the rafters.

A weakened Lucas rolled to his back, bringing her with him, somehow keeping them connected.

"That was amazing!" Brooke purred, her head resting on his solid chest.

"I just need you to not move for a second…" he said, feeling a bit too sensitive.

Brooke smiled and snuggled close to him, closing her eyes, allowing sleep to take her, deeply satisfied.


	5. Chapter Four

Brooke woke up to the sound of the alarm going off but that's not what really woken her up. It was the approaching orgasm that had her rising out of slumber. Before she could even utter a word she crashed, clutching the sheets in her fists as the most overwhelming tide of pleasure rushed through her.

"OhmyGod what do you think you were doing?!" she panted, trying desperately to catch her breath, still recovering from her climax.

"Do you really care if my tongue is between your legs when you wake up in the morning?"

Brooke blushed, finding that she definitely didn't when she received pleasure like that. "That doesn't matter because now I want more and we can't because I have to sneak back into the house before anyone wakes up." she rambled, still trying to catch her breath.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 5:30 in the morning and everyone got up six. "Good point. We will definitely pick this up at another time."

Brooke kissed his lips before getting out of bed and pulling her red dress over her head. Lucas tucked his hands behind his head and watched her intently, ignoring his throbbing need. She was right. If she stayed as long as he wanted then everyone would be up and about and they would have a lot of explaining to do.

"See you later Pretty Girl."

Brooke paused at the door, looking at him with a smile, "See you later."

A few hours after breakfast all the young adults decided to swim in the backyard Brooke then saw Lucas sitting on a large faux boulder, relaxing in his swimming shorts, shirt nowhere in sight, revealing that taut muscular chest. He hadn't noticed her yet, his attention directed to Nathan and their cousin Marvin.

Brooke and Peyton removed their sarongs, revealing their bikini clad bodies. His eyes then locked in on her and he flashed that breathtaking smile of his. Brooke almost melted to the floor at the sight of it.

She then jumped into the cold water, needing to cool off desperately. After swimming a few laps she exited the pool and decided to get some sun. So she laid on the lounge chair and had called Lucas over and he came with a bunch of complaints. "What do you want?"

"Will you put sunscreen lotion on my back?" she asked, a delicate brow arched.

"What am I? Your personal assistant?"

She smiled, flashing those deep dimples then said, "For today—yes!"

Lucas expelled his breath then began lotioning her bare back, his hands massaging her back as he did so. "I'm not your damn maid you know—"

"Whatever—you're doing it, though...now aren't you?" she said with a sigh, relishing the fact that his hands were on her body. Brooke moaned, feeling more than a little turned on at the moment. Her bikini bottoms were getting wet and it wasn't from the water. Her pussy was throbbing in response as she felt his fingertips brushing her ass. She could hear that his breathing had changed a little and she felt more desire flow through her. He then lotioned up her legs, between her thighs to the point where she could feel his thumbs brushing her center. She almost bucked but somehow remained still—even though her body was on fire with barely checked lust.

Peyton had watched the two and was utterly shocked. She had noticed that Lucas had rubbed a few area's too leisurely and wondered if her friend might be hooking up with him. When he was finished, his eyes were heated. "Am I done?"

Brooke turned over on her back then said seductively, "No you still have this side to do."

Brooke's eyes were rolling in ecstasy as Lucas's large rough hands massaged her breasts. His hands were pure magic—making her skin thrum with excitement as he caressed and fondled her breasts. Before either could get carried away she saw just how uncomfortable her best friend was and managed to rasp, "That's enough Lucas..."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice a little thicker.

Her eyes met his, then she forced herself to nod. "Yeah..."

When he stood to his feet, she saw just how effected he was by her. Her mouth was watering at the sight of his erection—which was somehow the biggest she had ever seen. She tore her eyes from it—and him and found that Peyton was watching her. "What is it Peyton?"

"You know what—are you planning on seducing Lucas?"

Brooke smiled a secret smile. "Don't be ridiculous. You're imagining things."

"I don't think so but okay."

Brooke watched Nathan laughing as he took Haley in his arms again and was kissing her passionately. "Look at them. Don't they ever stop?"

"Give them a break—it's a new marriage. Of course it's going to be PDA all the time." Peyton sighed then asked, "He does look happy doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He does."

"I want that." she said with a sigh.

Brooke smiled wistfully, "I do too."

Peyton looked at her best friend then said, "We will one day."

Brooke nodded, her attention elsewhere—mainly on Lucas who was also watching her slyly. Her heart sped at the look in his eyes, all hot molten lust. She looked away from him for a second but then felt her eyes being compelled to look at him again, this time she could not look away. Needing a drink, she rose to her feet and walked into the house.

On her way into the kitchen she bumped into the hard wet wall of Lucas's chest. "What was that out there?!" he demanded.

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest then said, "I did nothing wrong…"

Lucas glared at her then snapped, "Like hell you didn't! You got me worked up and for what—"

"I didn't—"

He then said through gritted teeth as he placed her hand on his groin, "And now thanks to you—I got a hard-on that's fucking killing me unless I'm buried deep inside you!"

"Well that was for this morning."

Lucas chuckled dangerously then snapped, "At least I got you off. I got nothing—"

Brooke stepped to him and asked boldly, "What are you going to do about it?"

Lucas walked her into a dark corner and pushed her against the wall then kissed thoroughly, making her melt. Then when the kiss intensified Lucas pressed his urgent condition against her, making her feel dizzy and hot and unbearably turned-on. "You have no idea how much I want you right now..." he rasped, his forehead resting on hers, too weakened to do anything else.

"Brooke!" her mother called, interrupting the heated moment.

She nipped his nose then said, "I'll take care of you later...I promise…"

"Bet your sweet ass you will..." he gave her a gentler kiss then reluctantly let her go, "Get your breathing under control huh."

Brooke slowly exhaled and walked away to find Deb. Lucas swore and went upstairs to take yet another cold shower.

Later that evening everyone was gathered in their finest apparel. Lucas of course felt more comfortable in a mock tuxedo t-shirt and dark jeans, his longish blonde hair now cut shorter as a compromise with Brooke who wanted him in a tux but had settled for a haircut.

Brooke looked elegant in her stunning ruby red spaghetti strapped V-neck formal gown, with a long side-slit that showcased her amazing leg. Her chocolate tresses set in a simple, yet chic and elegant but with a few tendrils at her nape.

"You look amazing." he whispered in her ear, once everyone had gone to their cars.

She smiled, the ruby red of her lips making her smile even brighter. "Thank you. I love your haircut. You look…" she then tapped her chin, pretending to search for a description. "Hmm, what's the word…very hot. Even if you're wearing that tacky shirt."

"You know how I am about black-tie."

"I know. And so do they. You're lucky that they're so laid back and understanding."

"You're lucky that I can't do what I want to do to you."

Brooke lifted a brow and walked to the door then said, "Likewise."

Lucas exhaled then said, "Come on. We gotta get to the yacht."

"Okay riding with me?"

"As long as I drive."

Brooke rolled her eyes and tossed him the keys. "Whatever. Just be careful with her."

"Always so careful…" he teased.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "I changed my mind. You ride shotgun and I'll drive."

Not even ten minutes later Lucas was hanging onto the safety handle, regretting taunting her as Brooke drove like maniac, driving over 60 miles per hour. She was scaring him; her eyes held a wicked gleam in them as she drove accompanied with a sexy smirk. His heart was racing dangerously as she hugged the curves of the road, near the cliff but it was exhilarating and sexy as hell. She was laughing exuberantly, showing skill and nerve. Lucas only stared at her once they finally made it to the marina.

"You were saying?" she asked with a smirk.

"I will never call you predictable or careful again!" he said with a laugh., "That was insane!"

Brooke smiled and patted the hood of the dark red Maserati, "She's a sports car. I have to take her for a good ride every once in a while."

Lucas grinned, "That's a very hot visual. In fact one day I definitely want to fuck you on that car."

Brooke laughed then said, "Cool it Broody boy. We have to go in and I can't afford to get fucked right now."

"I didn't say right now. I said one day. Although I do feel like I've been waiting all day to be inside you."

Brooke swatted his chest, "Shut up! You're making me horny." she then huffed and said, "Let's save that conversation for much later and go in to support my parents."

The two of them walked up the ramp to the yacht, Lucas holding her hand in case she slipped. As soon as they entered they were spotted by his parents. Karen wore a deep green strapless gown that was both stunning and classy. Keith Roe wore a nice tuxedo with a crisp white shirt and a green handkerchief that was the exact shade of his wife's dress.

"Would it kill you to wear a suit?" Karen asked with disapproval as she took in her son's appearance.

"Hey Ma." he said with a smile as he hugged her in a warm embrace. He then answered, "And yeah it would."

"I tried to tell him to wear one but this is all he would wear." Brooke said with a roll of her eyes.

Karen went to the young woman and hugged her tight, "Brooke! God you are a sight for sore eyes."

"It's good to see you too." she said as she hugged her back.

When Karen released her she looked at her, "You look stunning."

Brooke blushed at the praise. "Thanks Karen. I actually made this."

"It's gorgeous. As are you."

Lucas wanted to compliment her as well but it would seem out of character if he had so he kept his mouth shut.

"She's right. You look amazing." Keith said as he hugged her as well. He then turned to his son and said, "You however I should've taken a page from. This monkey suit is killing me."

Lucas laughed as he watched his dad tug at his collar.

Karen smacked Keith's chest playfully saying, "Bite your tongue!"

"The mystery is solved! I now know exactly where you got that from." Brooke said to Lucas who only shrugged.

"It's in the genetics."

Dan and Debra watched everyone wish them a happy anniversary but they didn't get teary eyed until Brooke's speech to them.

"I think Nate and I are the luckiest ones on this planet…Because we have proud parents like you, who have been there for each other every time, who have defined what true love is. So, here are my wishes sealed with a kiss. For my parents so dear to me wishing you both a very happy 30th anniversary! Stay in love forever!" Brooke said from the heart.

The entire room held up their glasses, some filled with champagne and others filled with varying juices, toasting the occasion. "To Deb and Dan!"

The couple danced to Sergio Mendez as he crooned 'Never gonna let you go' over the speakers, both looking completely in love. Brooke wiped her tears then walked out of the room.

Lucas saw her and noticed that no one else noticed that she left so he went to check on her himself. He instantly found her. He looked at her as she leaned on the rail looking forlorn. He smiled softly and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to jump slightly. She then relaxed when he kissed the side of her neck.

"You scared me!" She said as she swatted his arm softly. "You shouldn't be out here."

"I'm sorry baby. I know that I'm supposed to stay away from you right now but I needed to see about you…are you okay?"

Brooke sniffles then admitted, "Yeah. It just came out of nowhere."

"What did?"

She shrugged then admitted, "My sadness…loneliness…watching my parents look at each other as if the entire world could burn down and they wouldn't even care because they had each other…don't get me wrong I am so happy that they made thirty years but I can't help but want that for myself. The closest I ever got was with Owen. And you seen how well that turned out."

Lucas saw a stray tear fall from her eye and wiped it for her. "You will have love Brooke. I promise you that." He turned her face to his and kissed her thoroughly. When they parted he exhaled, "Before you say anything I couldn't help doing that. You look so beautiful vulnerable."

"Kiss me again. Please."

Lucas kissed her again, pouring all his feelings into it. She accepted and found herself clinging to him desperately, needing to feel desired, cared for.

Unbeknownst to the new couple there was a pair of narrowing eyes watching the entire exchange.

-x-

The next morning Brooke rolled over and snuggled further into Lucas's hot body, and in response he held her tighter to him, both completely relaxed. After the anniversary party the two met up at her place and had spent the night burning up the sheets, the floor, the wall, the shower…

She listened to his strong heartbeat as he kissed the top of her head, knowing that she hadn't felt this good in years if ever. She loved his tattoo, and found early on that she couldn't stop tracing it. And each time she did his muscles jumped and his nipples hardened in response.

"Alright now...if you keep doing that we won't ever get out this bed." He grumbled with amusement.

"I'm sorry...it just fascinates me." She said honestly, her palm now covering the design on his chest. "I always wanted to know why you would mark yourself. Why did you get it?"

Lucas sighed as he stared at the ceiling but he answered her reluctantly. "I drew it myself. But to answer your question it actually came as a result of a break-up. I got that tattoo the day I got my ring back from my ex-fiancée—you remember Nicki right?"

"Yeah the no class skank."

Lucas chuckled, "That would be her. Anyway I was hurting. I took the ring back to the jewelry store and got some cash back and I said to myself, 'You know what, I want a tattoo.' so I went to the nearest tattoo parlor and got this."

His tale made her heart clench so she kissed the tattoo then said with raw honesty, "She was an idiot to break your heart."

Lucas looked down at her luminous eyes and kissed her tenderly. "Brooke-"

Brooke didn't say another word, instead began kissing that sexy cross tattoo on his chest again, dark in the center with four points north to south east to west...and she licked every line, point and center…

"Brooke…stop…I want to talk to you."

She did as he said and looked at him, "What is it?"

"Can I paint you sometime? I know it seems random me asking that but when you let me in to see that part of you last night…the aching loneliness…I just can't get it out of my head and I need to paint it."

"I'm sorry for—"

He silenced her with a kiss then said, "No don't say sorry for that. I told you your vulnerability is beautiful."

Brooke shook her head, a wry smile

"You know most guys would get freaked out seeing a girl cry around them."

"I thought that you knew that I'm not most guys."

Brooke smiled softly, "I know now. And I bet that there's something that you didn't know about me…"

He intertwined their fingers together then asked, "What's that?"

"I had a huge crush on you when I was in middle school."

Lucas laughed, "You did not!"

"I did! Especially when you would come over and swim in our pool…I used to think that you were the sun and moon."

"But you were such a bitch—no offense."

"Well in my defense you would always bring these ditzy ass girls around and I would be so jealous that of course I would take it out on you. You crushed my feelings all the time especially when you made out with that slut Stacy Silverman in my bed!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Brooke waved it off, "It was a long time ago."

"Just because it was a long time ago doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. I'm sorry. If I had known…"

Brooke looked at him expectantly, "You'd what? What would you have done differently?"

"Make sure that asshole Owen was never in the picture." he then looked at her lips and admitted, "I noticed you too you know. I used to think that it was a coincidence that you would wear these tiny bikinis that showcased your breasts whenever I was around. And I couldn't exactly look at you without tipping off Nathan so I made sure that I had someone who would engage my attention. But now you're telling me that you were doing that on purpose?"

"Yeah…I wanted you to look at me. And not as Nate's little sister. But you never did and then I gained weight—"

"Brooke…you were never fat. You had amazing curves. You still do."

Brooke chuckled then said, "That's kinda misleading."

"What is?"

"The lie you just told."

Lucas let out a scandalized laugh, "How was that a lie?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "It's a lie because you always went for those skinny girls—"

"I went for easy. Which in hindsight I shouldn't have." His fingertip tipped her chin so that her eyes could meet his. "And they could never in any lifetime compare to you."

Brooke closed her eyes as he slowly kissed her, savoring the moment. Lucas deepened the kiss until she was underneath him once more.

"I said we need to talk…" he said after breaking their rapidly intense kiss.

She pouted, "But I don't want to talk."

"But I do!" He groaned as she took his ear into her mouth and began to suckle his earlobe, "You're killing me here. You're always telling me that I need to be serious. Well I'm trying to get serious now."

"Fine…what else do you have to say?"

"I don't want to just fool around. We both deserve more than that. So what do you say? You wanna be my girlfriend?"

Brooke wrapped her legs around him then whispered and said, "If I say yes would you fuck me now?"

Lucas groaned with desire, "Say it and find out."

"Yes." she then moaned as he entered her. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"


	6. Chapter Five

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait but it was my mother's birthday yesterday and it's a hard day for me to face because she's been gone for 3 years. I miss her every single day. Anyway here's what I was supposed to post yesterday. And thanks for the reviews that you have been leaving they are my gasoline. Love ya

-x-

Brooke gnawed on the back of her pen as thoughts of Lucas pervaded her thoughts. She needed to get these designs done but she couldn't focus at all. Brooke had been staring at the same blank page for hours and all she wanted to do was go to Lucas. She hadn't seen him since her parents anniversary celebration and that had been a week ago.

Finally giving up she put down the pen and went for a drive. A drive that ended at Lucas's apartment complex. Swallowing her nerves Brooke knocked on his apartment door and waited. And waited until she heard him say breathlessly, "Hold on I'm coming!"

The door swung open revealing a bare chested Lucas standing in front of her. Brooke wanted to touch those rippling muscles but refrained herself from doing so. She licked her lips subconsciously before saying, "Oh…I didn't mean to interrupt—"

"You didn't. Come in." he said as he stepped aside to let her in. "I'm actually glad that you stopped by because there's something I need to talk to you about."

"OK look if you're going to try and talk me out of my cl—"

"No I'm not trying to talk you in or out of anything."

Brooke was stunned. "Oh."

Lucas looked at her with amusement then said, "Yeah oh. What did you think I was going to say?"

"Nothing! So…what did you want to say to me?"

"Have you ever heard of this fancy restaurant called Alexanders?"

"Not really..." she said as she eyed him warily. "Why?"

Lucas smiled wickedly then said, "Because I got us a reservation for tonight at seven."

Her heart leapt at the sound and she smiled brightly, "Really?!"

"Yeah…I figure we since we're dating we should actually get to the dating part."

"Thank you! Oh I got the perfect dress and shoes!"

Lucas laughed, "I'm glad you're so excited! But that's not all..."

"It's not?" she asked, her brow lifted in challenge.

He had to admit that he was enjoying this. "No...it's not."

Brooke smiled then asked nervously, "What else is there?"

"I don't know...something a little less formal—something I know you enjoy quite well." he then laughed at the look on her face and added, "Not that you perv! I'm talking about a little midnight stroll on the beach."

His brows rose when she squealed with delight and launched herself into his arms, then his eyes closed completely shut when she kissed him, one of those melt-your-bones-while-making-you-hard-as-a-rock kind of kisses. She nibbled on his lips then drew his tongue into her mouth expertly, drawing him in deeper all the while sucking on his tongue.

"Damn it Brooke!"

"What?" she said as she panted, her eyes taking in his heaving muscular chest. "What's wrong?"

"I promised myself there will be no sex tonight—which I'm regretting at this very moment." He added, letting his eyes heat as he looked at Brooke. "Alas I have to hold on to my promise and keep my hands and other body parts off."

Brooke smirked, "Lucky for us it's still daytime—"

"No…I want to start over and do this right. I want to court you." he looked at her with regret and said ruefully, "I gotta get outta here before I fuck you senseless."

Brooke was stunned and could not speak until he was to the door. "But—" The door slammed behind him. Brooke slumped down to the couch and whined, "I'm in your apartment… Great now I'm really horny and he suddenly doesn't want to sleep with me."

She then grabbed a throw pillow and screamed her sexual frustration into it.

-x-

Brooke was frantically trying to find the dress that she had bought a month ago but had no opportunity to wear. Frustrated she went tearing through every dresser, every inch of her expansive closet until she found it hanging by its lonesome on a hanger looking just as perfect as she had bought it. It was a deep crimson floor length dress, with a low plunge, and was backless. She grinned gleefully then rushed into the bathroom and began to primp and get ready. She wore the lovely tight fitted dress with diamonds dangling from her ears. Her white and gold peep-toe ten inch spiked heels were diamond encrusted and her toes were painted fiery-red fury. Her lips were glossy red, her eye-shadow were silver-glimmer, setting off her deep hazel-green eyes. Her dark brown hair was in a messy chignon, completing the sophisticated look.

Lucas couldn't help but stare as she walked out, his heart pounding a mile a minute at the sight of her. "Brooke…you're—you're beautiful—" he then released a flustered sound then said, "You're more than beautiful Brooke, you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life."

Brooke blushed with pleasure from his words then said, "You had girls prettier than I am—"

He stopped her with a shake of his head, "No…I haven't. I admit that they were hot but they weren't beautiful. That word is only reserved for you, Pretty Girl."

She smiled then gasped finally taking in Lucas's appearance. He wore a lovely satin black suit that somehow enhanced his amazing good-looks, his blonde hair was messy yet at the same time sexy, making his features even more pronounced. "Wow...you look incredible—"

Lucas flushed with embarrassing pleasure and said, "You seen me in a suit before."

Brooke brushed her hand down his lapel, finding an excuse to touch him. "Yeah but this is the first time that you did it willingly. And that makes tonight even more special. And by the way you've always looked incredibly handsome in one."

"Enough! If you go any longer we'll never get out of here! It's now six twenty and if we don't get a move on we'll miss our reservation. Do you have a coat or something...in case it's chilly out?"

Brooke smiled then grabbed her black waist length summer coat. Lucas led her out and watched her lock up her house. As they were walking out he said, "Don't worry…we're not going on the GSXR. We're going in this…"

Brooke's eyes widened at the sight of the incredibly sexy car.

"Being a car connoisseur I figured we could ride in this baby." he explained as he watched her marvel at it.

"You didn't!"

"I did!" he said with a barely checked smile. Brooke had said a long time ago that she had always wanted to ride in a Ford Shelby Cobra GT500. She probably thought he hadn't paid any attention but he wanted to prove to her that he had always been into her.

Brooke gaped at him, "You remembered!"

Lucas shrugged, "Yeah."

"H-how?! How did you get your hands on this car?!" she said as she reverently smoothed her hand over the red stripes.

The Cobra GT500 is distinctive for having the legendary Le Mans stripe from front to rear. As expected from an iconic car, it exudes an aggressive look. Under the hood, it gets power from a 5.4-litre, DOHC V8 engine that makes 500 horsepower. It accelerates to 60 mph in just 4.5 seconds.

"Well my dad has connections and one of those connections had allowed me to buy this baby for a reasonable amount."

Brooke looked at him and said, "This is so you! You just had to put a badass touch to the evening huh?"

Lucas didn't count on her not liking this surprise and said with a bit of panic, "I thought that you would—"

"I do! I love it!" she then smirked, "You'll push her tonight?"

Lucas eyebrow hiked as he opened the passenger door, "I might. Come on let's go."

They made it to Alexander's in record time and Lucas had open the doors for her, pulled out her chair for her. Brooke looked over the menu and the prices then looked at him.

"Did you rob a bank?"

Lucas laughed, "What?"

"The car, this restaurant…what's going on?"

Lucas looked at her and snorted, "What's going on? I'm trying here is what's going on. I figured that this is the kind of date that you deserve to be on. Not at some greasy burger dive—the kind of date that I prefer."

"Lucas…you don't have to go broke just to impress me!"

He looked at the ceiling and shook his head, "Brooke…who says that I'm broke? I'm far from a starving artist, I sell my paintings five thousand a pop. And they buy it because I'm that good. I work with my father at his garage as you know and I make twenty dollars an hour working there. Believe me I got this."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I know that this isn't what you do."

"You're right. I don't usually dress up and take my date to a fancy restaurant—eating overpriced food. But you're special and I wanted our first date to be just as special as you but if you have a problem—"

Brooke cursed then sighed, reaching over to grasp his hand. "I'm really sorry Luke…it's just that I'm not used to a man making a real effort. Already you're the best date that I have had in a long time and I don't want to keep ruining it. Forgive me please."

"Do you need more time to order?" The waiter asked, sensing the tense atmosphere that Brooke unwittingly created.

"No that's okay we would like a bottle of Gabbiano Chianti Classico. And I would like the original caesar salad to start, the prime rib for the main course." he said handing him the menu.

The waiter asked expectantly, "And you ma'am?"

"I would have the same." she said, willing the man away.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Brooke caressed his hand and said, "I'm really sorry."

Lucas sighed, "I get it. But just because I'm not rich does not mean that I am broke. It actually feels good to splurge on you. But if you're really uncomfortable with this then we can do other stuff."

"Stuff like?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Brooke was glad to see his mischievous smile and flashed one of her own.

"What are some small things that make your day better?"

"I love taking a long bubble bath in the morning, filled with my favorite fragrance, Sade playing on the stereo. If I don't start the day like that—my whole day's thrown off." she then chuckled and added, "Although I close the day out like that too. What about you? What are some small things that make your day better?"

Lucas chuckled, "Um I would have to say jogging and having a good cup of coffee. If I don't run it feels like I forgot something. But if I was unfortunate enough to forget about my coffee…I'll be irritated that entire day."

"Oh God I couldn't agree more with that. Remember you almost snapped my mom's head off that one morning when we were in high school?" Brooke giggled recalling the incident. "She swore after that that you were on drugs!"

"Technically coffee is an addiction so she wasn't so far off." He laughed good-naturedly, his eyes sparkling in the soft light of the restaurant.

"Who's your go to band or artist when you can't decide on something to listen to?"

Lucas considered his answer then said, "I would have to say Crossfade for the band and—don't laugh and if you tell anyone that I said this I will personally make sure that you will regret it."

"I won't I promise."

"Okay I'm choosing to believe you… As a artist I would have to say Harry Styles."

She gasped, "I love One direction and I really love Harry! My favorite song of his is Sweet Creature."

"Mine is Kiwi. It has that old school rock feel. It reminds me of Fleetwood Mac for some reason."

"What are your thoughts on Sign of the times?"

Lucas smiled then admitted, "It's a great song. It's actually one of those songs that's on constant repeat on my iPod."

"Can't believe that you like Harry…"

"Shut up. It's a secret." Brooke laughed at his response and Lucas splashed her with a bit of water which made her crack up more.

After a delicious dinner Lucas paid for their meals and was about to leave when Brooke heard the band strike up and began playing a jazzy rendition of Lady in Red by Chris de Burgh.

"How about we dance before we go?"

Lucas looked at her puzzled, "What?"

"Come on let's dance. Nobody's on the dance floor…c'mon live a little. Lets see what you got." she said getting up out of her seat.

Lucas looked to the dance floor and said, "You're right no one is on the dance floor. That doesn't mean that we should—"

Brooke grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Lucas held her closely, pressing her curvaceous body tightly against his as he danced skillfully with her. She smiled as she heard him singing the romantic song into her ear, finding it funny that they were playing this song while she wore her signature color.

"I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright

I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance

They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance

And I have never seen that dress you're wearing

Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes

I have been blind

The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek

There's nobody here, it's just you and me

It's where I want to be

But I hardly know this beauty by my side

I'll never forget the way you look tonight

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing

I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side

And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away

And I have never had such a feeling

Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight

The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek

There's nobody here, it's just you and me

It's where I want to be

But I hardly know this beauty by my side

I'll never forget the way you look tonight

I never will forget the way you look tonight

The lady in red, the lady in red

The lady in red, my lady in red

I love you…"

By the end of the song Lucas had dipped her and was staring in her eyes, their connection growing even more.

Ten minutes later the couple walked down the abandoned sandy beach, both having removed their shoes so they could feel the sand between their toes. The waves crashing along the shore was soothing. Lucas held her hand as they watched the moonlight dance over the water.

"Something wrong?" Lucas asked, not used to her silence.

Brooke looked at him and shook her head, "No. I just—I just don't want this night to end but I know it will."

They paused and Lucas cupped her face in his large hands. "First of all…there's gonna be a lot of other nights. Second, this night is far from over."

"Does that mean that we get to…?"

Lucas groaned then shook his head. "Goddamn it what am I going to do with you Brooke Scott?"

"I have a suggestion."

"And that is?"

Brooke caressed his chest then whispered, "How about you bend me over that GT500 over there and give me the greatest gift that I've been aching for all damn week."

Lucas groaned as she took his hand and placed it on her heated skin and allowed him to go further up her dress until his fingers brushed her bare sex.

"You are making it very hard—"

"I hope so—"

"To be noble. I wanted us to have a good date without strings attached—" he then watched her strip out of her dress and the sight of her naked body grew to be too much temptation.

"Screw it! If this is the way you want it… stand on the ground while facing the car, bend over at the waist, and rest your hands on the hood." he rasped into her ear, causing her to shiver from both the coolness of the spring night and his demanding tone.

Brooke did exactly as he ordered, then cried out with pleasured relief as his mouth closed over her, his tongue tasting her entire vulva, ignoring the little button that craved his attention too. Lucas moaned, enjoying this thoroughly, his tongue filling her entrance to taste her sweetness.

"Ohhh God…you're so fucking good at this…Jesus!" she moaned as his hands kept her from moving, tonguing her unmercifully.

Then he zeroed in on her clit, licking, sucking and nibbling on the precious pearl. Brooke cried out even more when his fingers began thrusting inside her, knowing exactly how she loved it. Before she could even blink she was cresting over the brink of ecstasy as she came harder than she ever had before.

Lucas stood to his feet and exhaled, "You good now?"

"Uh…ask me that after you're inside me." she panted, a slight smile on her face.

Lucas shook his head, the thought of refraining from this completely out of his mind. He unbuckled his pants and allowed them to drop around his ankles and went for it.

"God I missed this!" she moaned as he filled her up.

"Me too…you look so amazing in that position…" he groaned deeply in euphoria, her depths squeezing his cock deliciously. "Shit…you feel so goddamn good!"

Brooke swayed her hips from side to side as he began thrusting, hitting new nerves that had her seeing stars behind her eyelids. Lucas released her hair so that he could dig his fingers into the lustrous tresses as he rode her steadily.

Lucas pulled her up until her back was to his chest, his lips suckling on her neck as his hand played over her aching nipple while the other strummed over her erect clit, all the while pumping inside her.

"Uhhhh Brooke…Brooke…God you have no idea how much you make me want you. How greedy I am for you…" he hissed, going a bit harder, luxuriating in her soaked pussy. "Already I'm thinking of the next time I get to be inside you."

"I feel the same way…ahh…Lucas…don't stop…"

"I won't…uhhhh baby…not until you come on my cock…I want to feel you come on me." he growled as he plunged inside her more fiercely.

Brooke whimpered as she felt her body start to tremble, her mind to blank as another cataclysmic orgasm overtook her. "Luuucaaasss!" she screamed.

"That's my girl…" he hissed as he ride her through her pleasure while adding to it, making it stronger and longer. Lucas then growled as his own climax overcame him, erupting inside her in several intense sprays. "Fuuuck! Broooooke!"

"God that was…amazing!" she purred.

"And there's plenty more of that where that came from—trust me!"

Brooke grinned with pleasure, "Lucas…that sounds perfect…Lucas?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want you to know that I'm not usually like this on a first date." They shared a laugh as they redressed. Five minutes later they left the beach, completely content. Once they made it back to her place a sudden thunderstorm broke and they both had to seek shelter. Brooke asked him to stay with her for the night. Lucas agreed and for the rest of the night they spent it in her luxurious Egyptian cotton sheets.

-x-

"Take off your clothes." he said once they entered his apartment a week later. He had finally been able to talk her into being his model for a painting and he felt that now was the time to do it.

"What?" she questioned, standing stock still at his command.

"You heard me." he said as he moves in closer, his blue eyes sparkling. "I said take off your clothes. Unless you want me to do it for you?"

Brooke smirked, "Why should I strip down for you?"

"Because…" he said, kissing her shoulder moving to her neck, "...in order for me to paint you—you have to be nude. Now need I see more?"

Brooke turned to face him and said teasingly, "You just want to see me naked."

Lucas smirked while he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Very true. I find that while you are in nothing you are at your most beautiful. There's nothing to distract from your natural state. It's just Brooke…beautiful…sexy…incredibly amazing…Brooke…"

"Mm okay I'm sold!" she moaned before he kissed her thoroughly.

"You're going to test my limits…" he said against her lips. Groaning he released her, "Recline on the couch…and put your index finger near your lips and look directly at me. And try to stay still."

Brooke's breathing hitched as his intense blue eyes observed every single inch of her. She had never felt so vulnerable before. Or sexy. More than once she caught her artist adjusting himself, a heated brush dusting his cheeks.

She felt his eyes on her, like a hot caress. It was all unbearably erotic.

"Lucas…"

"Hmm?" he said as he just mixed the perfect hue of her skin.

"You look so sexy working…"

Lucas laughed as he began painting her, "I do huh?"

"Yes…very sexy. You're so focused and broody…"

He shook his head then reminded her, "Just stay still it's going to be awhile."

It's been hours since he started but Brooke was far from bored. Instead she kept having fantasies of him taking her in every which way, and the way he was staring at her was telling her that he was having the same problem as she was.

"You want to take a break?" Lucas asked nonchalantly, even though a break was the furthest from his mind.

Brooke nodded and watched Lucas cross over to her. They had ended up working out their fantasies on many of his surfaces. In every possible position they could think of.

"Brooke…" he said as they lay out on his rug.

"Hmm?" she sighed, content and happy being in his arms.

He lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet and said, "I'm in love with you."

Brooke gasped then said animatedly, "You know, you really shouldn't say "I love you" unless you mean it."

Lucas brows kinked as he confessed, "I do mean it—"

She placed her fingertip on his lips then said meaningfully, "You didn't let me finish! But if you really mean it, you should say it a lot. People forget."

"Okay duly noted." he said with a laugh.

Brooke kissed him reverently then said, "I'm in love with you too. I have been for a long time."

"Really?"

Brooke nodded, her heart beating a mile a minute. "I do… I mean these feelings…they started sneaking up on me—these feelings that I—" she then exhaled to try to calm down her racing heart. "That I thought were long gone but they were there—strong feelings about you, for you. I really truly want and love you in every way."

Lucas kissed her passionately, both reeling in the fact that they were now firmly in love with each other. "This is going really fast I know but I can't help how I feel and how much I want you." he said as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"We should get back to the painting…" he said as he helped her to her feet.

"Where is this painting going anyway?" Brooke asked him as she settled back into her position.

Lucas considers her question then answered, "Wherever you want."

She thought about it then answered assuredly, "Above your bed. So that you'll always think about me."

"Done…even though I always think about you anyway," he kissed her briefly then went back behind the canvas to work on his masterpiece.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's note: For some reason this chapter was harder than I thought lol damn writers block. Anyways here it is hope that you enjoy and please review. Thank you

Brooke and Lucas had been going out every chance that they got since admitting their feelings for each other. They would even spend the night together out of town just to be careful, both wanting to experience sleeping together by actually sleeping. Brooke loved it the first time they had snuggled to each other, feeling a sense of peace that had been missing in her previous relation-shit as Lucas liked to call it. Brooke never thought that she would be this connected and passionate and happy with someone. Lucas made her feel like she was constantly floating on clouds, smiling all the time and even more cheerful than normal.

Likewise with him, he had never felt comfortable enough to cuddle with any of his old girlfriends, not even with Nicki who had been his fiancee and the woman he had thought he loved. But being with Brooke blew away anything he had ever lived to experience, knocking down his walls easily and gaining entrance into his mind, heart and soul.

He didn't even mind when she stole his food.

Lucas watched her steal a nacho from his basket and shook his head. "You know if I was supposed to share them, they wouldn't be called nachos." he grumbled playfully as they watched the football game at the bar.

"Aw but yours taste way better than mine!" she giggled, stealing yet another cheese ladened chip.

As soon as she licked the neck of her cold beer bottle the way she planned on licking him later tonight that was the moment that the biggest game of the season was over for him.

"You ready to go?"

"Hell yes. But I'm driving!" she said as she gathered her purse and his keys.

Brooke had taken his car for a test drive and drove off to a place that she knew would be a magnificent place for what she had in mind. He looked at her with excitement clear in his eyes, "Where the hell are we headed?"

She then replied in that sexy raspy voice, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

He smirked, "I'm loving this new spontaneous side of yours."

Brooke sped through the city with only one thing in mind and that was to quench the fire between her thighs. She had found the perfect place for a tryst and was headed out of the city. It was a lake that no one inhabited—she knew this because she checked daily. It was a lovely place too. But that wasn't the mass of its appeal. It was because it was secluded—meaning they could have all the fun they wanted. "We're almost there…"

He looked over at her then smiled, "Brooke what is this place?"

She grinned then replied, "My personal playground."

He looked side to side seeing no one but he still whispered, "In public?"

Her brow lifted when she took a look at his lap, his erection unmistakable. "You seem turned-on by the idea."

"Well yeah 'cause you're involved duh." He said looking at her hungrily.

"Come on before you lose your nerve."

He gave her a heated look, "I have nerve—"

"Yeah right—"

His blue eyes narrowed with lust no longer in a playing mood. "Come here." She smiled then bit her lip as he seized her waist and placed her on his lap. "What did I tell you about teasing me?"

Brooke bit her lip, looking coy and seductive at the same time. "I'm sorry baby…but I just need to fuck and you're messing around when we could be getting down to business."

He grinned then pulled his cock out of his jeans and ripped her panties to the side, tearing them in the process. "Alright, let's get down to business."

She grew even moister when his hand toying with her clit, his mouth driving her wild while it suckled her breast through the cotton of her shirt. "Oh yes…Lucas! Yes…that's it…make me come!"

He groaned when her hand wrapped around his erection tightly, stroking him with expertise. "Damn Brooke…you drive me insane girl."

"That's my job…" she moaned as he sped his efforts up.

Soon she wasn't able to even mutter a coherent sentence when his thick finger entered her slick entrance, his thumb flicking her hard clit with proficiency. She gasped on the edge now. Her eyes squeezed tight as her brain momentarily shut down as her orgasm swept through her with devastating spasms throughout her entire body, leaving it in a shuddering mass.

He kissed her savagely then positioned her above his large erection, then muttered roughly, "Ride me…"

She nodded then sank downward on him with a loud moan then began at first slowly, wanting to savor it—but then he bit down on her collarbone, knowing that was her one of her hottest hot spots—spurring her on. She rode him hard and wild, his hands driving her even further—stroking her in just the right manner that had her writhing over his body, screaming his name over and over. He groaned out loud, unable to keep silent as Brooke tugged on his blonde hair, not bothering to hide her enthusiasm. She was wild and wanton—everything he wanted in a woman. She bit her lip and her face scrunched in concentration as her sheath held tightly on his cock, milking out her pleasure while he made the most of her orgasm—by giving into his urge to come.

She slumped over him, her forehead against his as they shared breaths for a moment. "That was amazing."

Brooke smirked then looked into his blue eyes, "It always is between us."

Lucas looked at her then rasped, "Wanna do it again?"

"You are such a bad influence!" she said with a smile but she also nodded even though her legs felt like cooked noodles. "But not here…I feel we might have pushed our luck."

He looked over his shoulder and saw two policemen surveying the area. "Brooke you better book it—there are two cops coming this way—"

"I know…" she said getting in the driver's seat. She smirked when she turned the ignition and then drove carefully until they were out of sight then sped up. Lucas yelled and whooped enjoying how fast the car was.

After hours of endless sex Brooke looked down at her watch then cursed, "Damn, it's getting real late. I got to go…"

His brows rose then looked at the clock, "Really? It's only twelve…"

"I know but I have to work in the morning."

Lucas sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Even so…I want to hold you tonight…in my bed…what do you say?"

"We go out of town for a reason Luke. What if Nate unexpectedly dropped by and—"

"I'm beginning not to care…but fine. I'll take you home."

-x-

"Yay we made it in time!" Brooke exclaimed, happy that they got into the concert without a hitch. They had had tickets for this particular show for a few weeks and the day finally came. Even if it were hours away from playing she was ecstatic to see Nickelback. That is until she saw two girls slink up to Lucas's side.

Haley smiled brightly, "Yeah—without fights or injuries of any kind."

"No there's about to be some injuries now…" Peyton said, looking over to where Brooke was headed—two girls practically drooling over Lucas who was oblivious of their attentions. "Get ready for fireworks."

"Why?" Jake Roe, Lucas younger brother asked Peyton.

"Because this is a group event and Brooke likes for everybody to stick together." she explains while watching her best friend confront her nemesis.

-x-

"Hey there…I'm Ashley and this is my friend Sasha." The girl with long pink hair and a skin-tight white mini dress said with a saccharine smile.

"How you doing? I'm Lucas—" he began absently but was dragged away by a surprisingly strong Brooke Scott.

"Our group is over there Romeo!" Brooke then gave the two girls scathing looks and said, "As for you two… why don't you two get a clue and get out of here unless you want your next period to come out of your noses."

"What are you talking about? We were just talking to him! And FYI just because you're a miserable bitch doesn't mean you try and make the people around you miserable right along with you!" Ashley said with a hiss, while glaring at her.

"Fake nails, fake hair, fake smile. Are you sure you weren't made in China?"

"Bitch—"

Brooke shook her head and stepped closer to the girl, "I don't know who you think you're talking to but trust me—you haven't seen me become a bitch! So why don't you do like I said and go!"

"What's her problem?" the girl in all black said while walking away.

Brooke yelled in response, "You know if you did well in school you'd know that the word "Kiss" is a noun and a verb, so you can either give my ass a kiss or kiss my ass!"

Lucas looked at her with a smirk, "What's your deal? We were only talking."

"Yeah right. They were obviously trying to hit on you. But I nipped that right in the bud."

"You know it's kind of sexy that you're so jealous and bitchy."

Brooke smirked then said, "Just remember what bitch really means."

Lucas tried to look as if they were arguing as usual due to their audience and asked, "What does it actually mean other than female dog?"

"BITCH stands for: Beautiful Individual That Causes Hard-ons. And don't you ever forget it."

Lucas hid a laugh then followed her back to their friends and family. The concert just began to start with Lifehouse as the opening act when Brooke tapped Nathan's shoulder and said, "Hey I got to go to the bathroom! I'll be right back!"

"Okay!"

"I know your secret." Taylor said as soon as they were alone, having followed Brooke into the bathroom. Taylor is Haley's oldest sister who could be a real nasty bitch. Once she slept with Haley and Taylor middle sister's boyfriend in the backseat of their parents car and claimed that it was Quinn at the time, causing the girl to not only be heartbroken but to also be punished on top of it.

The point being Taylor equaled trouble. Everyone knew that. So when she casually brought up a secret Brooke tried her best to act clueless.

"What secret?"

Taylor chuckled then asked, "Do I really have to spell it out?"

"Sure if you want me to know what you're talking about?" she asked after she dried her hands.

"You and Lucas. I saw you two weeks ago looking all chummy. I was out there taking a much needed cigarette break and saw the two of you."

That could mean anything Brooke… she told herself then looked her directly in the eye and said calmly, "You don't know what you're talking about I was upset about something and he was only comforting me."

Taylor gave her a knowing smirk, "With his tongue down your throat? Sure."

Uh-oh. But she maintained her innocence and said, "He wasn't kissing me—"

"Brooke give it up I know what I saw! You and Luke were playing tonsil hockey while everyone else was none the wiser. Just admit it."

Brooke sighed, knowing that she was busted and was fresh out of options. "Okay we did kiss but you can never tell anyone about this!"

Taylor smiled evilly then trapped her him in thought as she said, "Hm, now we enter the part of the conversation where I ask: what's in it for me to keep this information to myself?"

Brooke scoffed, unable to believe that she got caught by Taylor of all people. "Are you trying to ask for hush money?!"

"Ring-a-ding-ding we have a winner!" she said with a sardonic grin, "Gee I wonder what good ol Nate would have to say about the new development between you—his precious baby sister laying it low and spreading it wide for his best friend?"

"We're not—"

Taylor circles her like a shark with its prey as she chuckled, "Brooke…the way that kiss was—you both definitely had sex with each other before and after."

"How much?" Brooke begrudgingly sighed then said, knowing that she was backed into a corner.

"How much is it worth to you?"

"I don't have any time for games Taylor. How much do you want?"

Taylor paused then said, "Eight hundred bucks would do me just fine."

"Why that much?"

"Don't complain—that's chump change to you. So are you gonna pony up or should I go out there and tell Nathan everything I know?"

"Fine…" She wrote her a check on the bathroom stall then ripped it out and handed it to her. "Here."

Taylor smirked then waved the check in front of her saying, "Pleasure doing business with you."

They all sang and danced the night away, then ate and went home. The only ones that didn't go immediately home was Lucas and Brooke, who decided to stargaze at a nearby park, both lying on the hood of his car.

"Taylor knows." she stated bluntly after being quiet for a few minutes.

"Knows what?"

Brooke looked at him and said, "She knows about us Luke! I literally had to pay her eight hundred bucks to keep her mouth shut."

Lucas sat up a little straighter and asked, "Wait why would you do that?"

"Hello? Because Nathan would kill us once he finds out. Especially if we don't tell him ourselves."

"So why don't we?"

"Because we're not ready to do that yet. Yes we love each other but to announce it to everyone…baby I just want to enjoy us for awhile before everything gets complicated."

Lucas sighed, "Whatever…"

"What do you mean whatever?"

"I think that you're ashamed of this."

Brooke's head snapped back as if she were struck. "I'm not! It's just that I want more time of being you and me before our families gets dragged into it."

"Or you're afraid of a real commitment. As long as we're hidden from everyone in your mind we don't count as a relationship—"

"That's ridiculous!" she snorted, unable to believe that this was how the remainder of their night was turning out.

"Is it? Brooke when have you ever allowed someone other than Owen into your heart? Allowed someone to get really close? To break that shell that you have around you!"

"At least I wasn't out flirting tonight! Talk about commitment issues—"

Lucas chuckled, unable to believe that they were arguing. "I was in no way flirting and don't change the subject! You need to tell me the real reason you don't want to tell him!"

"Okay I'm scared! But not of that!" she admitted, now pacing on the sidewalk. "You know that I love you! I just don't want things to get messy and if Nathan finds out about us things will get really messy. I really don't want you two to fight—"

He hopped off his car then held her still and looked intently in her eyes, "You're worth the fight Brooke. I don't want to lose my best friend but it would be a helluva lot worse if I lost you. You—you drive me crazy!" he almost shouted, needing her to understand that they could be together openly.

"Oh yeah well you drive me crazy too!"

"Good, good that's good that I get under your skin. Pretty girl we bring out everything in each other—the good, the bad—we love harder than anyone I've ever known. You're the only one that makes me truly happy! I don't want to be with anyone else damn it I wanna be with you! Out in the open! Unashamed! We both deserve that don't you think?!"

"Of course I do. But this is… Okay we'll tell them but I'm gonna be honest with you and say that I am freaking out about telling everyone about us…I mean what if they don't take it well—"

"Or maybe they do. Your parents love me—"

Brooke giggled, "Not if they know what you've been doing to me these last few months." she then groaned, now freaking out more than ever. "That backfired! Okay please do something to distract me—like right now! I'm not kidding!"

"How's this?" he brought her into his embrace and kissed her slowly and thoroughly, their kiss melting every emotion only leaving desire in its wake.

Brooke bit her lip then looked into his eyes and replied, "Well that's ok. I'm only slightly distracted."

Lucas smiled at her teasingly, "Oh, well I guess I have to try a little harder then huh?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah just a bit…"

Lucas kissed her so heatedly she was sure her clothes were at least a little bit singed. "You and I—we're gonna run away from here. You ready for that?"

Brooke smiled, "You know the am. I'll go anywhere as long as it's with you."

Lucas laughed a little then replied, "Oh okay. It's just gonna be you and me. Everyone in the world is gonna know it's Brooke and Lucas. No Nathan or anybody's gonna get in our way."

"That's right—nobody!" she said with confidence she didn't feel.

"I'm glad you feel that way…because we—you and me—we belong together. I want you to be able to see that."

"I see it."

Lucas cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her lips before saying, "Good. So let's just do it. You, me on a plane to Vegas."

"What? What are you talking about?"

He exhaled then stated, "You know that I am very impulsive…I bought two tickets to Vegas at first to gamble and have fun but now I figure that we love each other—"

Brooke's heart began to pound rapidly as she asked, "Hold on are you saying that we should get married in Vegas?"

He gulped then smiled nervously, "Yeah… so what do you say?"


	8. Chapter Seven

Lucas cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her lips before saying, "Good. So let's just do it. You, me on a plane to Vegas."

"What? What are you talking about?"

He exhaled then stated, "You know that I am very impulsive…I bought two tickets to Vegas at first to gamble and have fun but now I figure that we love each other—"

Brooke's heart began to pound rapidly as she asked, "Hold on are you saying that we should get married in Vegas?"

He gulped then smiled nervously, "Yeah… so what do you say?"

"Lucas…"

"Look I know that we're moving fast but we've known each other forever and—"

Brooke kissed him passionately then strokes his face lovingly, "Yes."

Lucas face lit up with a stunning smile, "Really?!"

She nodded, her brilliant smile and dimples stunning him. "Yeah let's do it!"

He swept her into his arms, barely containing his excitement, both laughing with joy. "I love you so much!"

"I love you more!" she said against his lips, unable to stop kissing him. "So when do we leave?"

Lucas set her back on her feet, "Next week…"

"I can't believe we're getting married!" she squealed, completely overjoyed.

"I don't have a ring but I do have this…I want you to wear it until I find the perfect ring for you." he said as he took off his pure silver cross chain and put it around her neck.

Tears began to fill her eyes at the sheer importance of this piece of jewelry. "Oh Luke…this is the chain your grandpa gave you before he died…I can't take this—"

"I never ever let this chain leave my neck and you're the only one that I want wearing it. Besides it looks really, really good on you."

Brooke blushed then kissed his lips saying, "I love it, thank you."

-x-

Brooke didn't bother knocking on Naley's door and walked right in. She needed to know how Nathan would feel about her and Lucas, figuring it would be better for her to approach him by herself than have Lucas with her. She called out for him and walked through the house until she heard him in the kitchen.

"Hey sis…what are you doing here?" he asked, by way of greeting as he hugged her warmly.

She returned the embrace fully. "I just was in the neighborhood and figured why not visit my handsome big bro. So how are you?"

"I'm pretty good…Just started making breakfast for Haley. You want in?"

"Yeah…" she said as she settled in one of the stools at the snack bar. "So Nathan…how would you feel if—hypothetically of course—how would you feel about Lucas and I…you know…were dating?" she asked, trying to feel out his reaction.

Nathan looked at her with a deadpan expression, "Hypothetically I'd kill him. Hypothetically he would have crossed a line that can't be uncrossed and would have to pay for it."

"What line—"

He laughed then explained as he flipped pancakes, "You're my baby sister Brooke. It's my job to keep you from guys like that."

Brooke tapped on the countertop and said, "But I'm an adult—"

"So? You're always going to be my baby sister no matter what and that's never gonna change. And he knows that so if he was to ever hit on you in any way—it would automatically be a huge problem."

Her spirits sank. "Oh…good thing it was just a bad dream then huh?" she laughed convincingly all the while freaking out inside, realizing that he would never be okay with them dating much less being married.

Nathan eyebrows kinked together, "Since when have you been dreaming about Luke?"

"Last night…it was just a crazy dream where we got married—I just wanted to hear your thoughts on it." she stammered.

Nathan chuckled, "C'mere crazy girl. I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah…I know." she said somewhat miserably, knowing that when he really did find out about them it would be bad either way. She pulled away and smiled, "Listen, I'm going out of town for a while for business. I don't know how long that I'm going to be away…"

"Where are you going?"

She scrambled to think of an excuse, knowing that she was digging herself into a deeper hole. "Um I have a client in Las Vegas who has a hosting job and she needs a few dresses—"

"That's great Brookie! I'm so happy for you!" he said as he hugged her again.

"Thanks!" she said all the while pretending that he was saying that about her relationship with Lucas. She then sniffed, "Um, Nate your pancake is burning!"

"Oh shit!" he released her then rushed to the stove.

Brooke laughed truly, watching her brother curse and dumped the black disc into the trash.

"Whoa what's going on in here?" Haley asked while coughing as she walked into the room.

"Eh, a little setback." Nathan said with a chuckle. "It's Brooke's fault."

Brooke chuckled then said, "Are you kidding me? You're not going to blame me for this! It's not my fault that you have zero culinary skills!"

"Says the woman who burns water!" he shot back, preparing another pancake on the pan.

"Knock, knock!" a very familiar voice called.

Brooke stiffened slightly, feeling a weird mix of emotions. Dread yet excitement, fear and love, all intermingling within her.

"Hey Luke! We were just talking about you!" Nathan said cheerfully.

"Really? You and who?"

Nathan chuckled, "Brooke. She had a really weird dream about you—"

"Really?" he asked with interest, settling in the stool next to Brooke. "What was I doing in the dream?"

"Getting hitched!" Nathan snorted, finding the thought hilarious.

"Oh yeah? What the hell brought that on?" he asked her, smirking at the sight of his chain around her neck albeit tucked in her shirt.

"Gee I don't know you've been extra annoying lately. Maybe you found a way to seep into my nightmares just to get on my nerves."

Lucas tongue poked the inside of his cheek then laughed, "I probably improved your dreams."

"Anyway so I overheard that you were leaving town Brooke. When are you going?"

"I'm leaving tonight at eight. It's a pretty big project that I can't wait to be apart of." she said with a beaming smile, secretly holding his hand.

Lucas looked at her, his expression neutral. "Really? Where're you off to?"

"Sin City! I bet you might meet a hot guy out there." Haley supplied.

He smirked then said, "Wouldn't that be interesting?"

"What would make that interesting Lucas?"

He shrugged then answered, "No reason…I just thought that she was seeing someone."

Brooke glared at him, "I'm going to kill you!"

"What? Who are you dating?" Haley asked with a smile, instantly going to her side.

"It's…I'm…there's—" she stammered then exhaled, well aware that Lucas was enjoying this. "You all will meet him when I get back from Vegas. I gotta get home and finish packing. Rain check on breakfast Nate?"

"You got it sis."

An hour later Lucas entered her house and found a fuming Brooke slamming items into her suitcase.

"You can be such an ass! I don't know why I even want to marry you!"

"Maybe because you love me?" he said as he brought her into him. "So you had a dream about us getting hitched?"

"I wanted to see how he would take it if we were just dating…so I put it as a hypothetical…"

"Let me guess…he didn't take it well."

"Yeah that's putting it lightly. Lucas what are we going to do?" she asked as she laid her forehead on his shoulder.

"Take it a day at a time."

She shook her head then admitted exasperatedly, "I feel like we're going into this blind. We have no plan whatsoever…this is crazy and so unlike me!"

Sensing that she was ready to freak out, Lucas took her by her shoulders then said calmly, "Hey it's okay babe…just relax…breathe…inhale…exhale…"

Brooke took several deep revitalizing breaths, calming down considerably. "Sorry that I'm freaking out…it's just that this is the craziest thing that I ever decided to do besides have this affair with you. I never thought that I would get married like this you know?"

"Okay can I ask you something and you have to be a hundred percent honest with me…"

"Okay you know that I will be honest with you—even if you don't like it."

"Good then I can go ahead and ask that are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked as he kissed her hand.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Lucas smiled, holding her close to him. "No. I still very much wanna marry you. I just want you to be sure that this is what you truly want."

"It's what I want—"

"But baby…You deserve to have a great wedding and for everyone who loves you to be there and—"

Brooke kissed him then said softly, "All I need is you Luke. Besides we can have a huge wedding whenever we want. Right now I just want to be Mrs. Lucas Roe…"

Lucas grinned then smacked her ass and laughingly said at her cute squeal, "Well get packed…our flight leaves in a couple hours. And be sure to pack that red number I like. You know the one…"

"Oh are you talking about…this?" she asked as she held up the sexy lingerie that showed her body off wonderfully.

"That would be the one." he said, already imagining her in the racy number.

She frowned as she considered the scraps of clothing, "But that doesn't seem very bridal…"

Lucas looked at her with pleading eyes and said, "Pretty girl…come on you have to take that with us. You know for our small honeymoon…I would really love to start our marriage off right and you wearing it would more than set us on the right track."

Brooke giggled as he nibbled her neck, "Well when you put it that way…"

-x-

Lucas watched as Brooke walked down the aisle in her beautiful white wedding finery, simultaneously taking his breath and speeding his heart rate with each step she took towards him.

When she finally was standing before him he asked, "Nervous?"

"Terrified but that doesn't mean that I don't want to do this. What about you?"

Lucas chuckled, stroking her soft cheek lovingly, "I'm pretty nervous too babe but I also haven't been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"The bride and groom are here to marry each other. No one else's will can create such a union. " The minister began, looking at the beautiful couple before him. "It is their words, their intentions, their vision, that must define and shape this marriage. So I call upon them now to state their promise before this group: the pledges that will bind them together."

Lucas saw all of their families and friends gathered together, smiles on their faces, silently encouraging them…

-x-

Lucas woke up from his beautiful yet very descriptive and vivid dream just as the plane began to descend into Las Vegas. He looked over to find her still asleep on his shoulder, looking like an angel. Like she had looked in his dream. He felt guilt that he couldn't provide that for her. Maybe they should wait to do this…

"I'm so excited! I can't believe that we're here!" she squealed as they walked down the terminal. "I got us a room at the Venetian…"

"You did?"

She winced then rushed to explain, "Yeah I know that you wanted to handle everything but—"

Lucas chuckled, "I know that you couldn't help yourself. When did you reserve it? And for how long?"

"After I decided that I was going with you. As for how long about seven nights."

"I like the way you think Ms. Scott." he said as he grabbed their bags.

"And I have a surprise for you…" she said as she reached for her luggage.

"Babe…don't worry about it I got it."

Brooke kissed his cheek, "I can get my own luggage."

"Are we really gonna fight about this?"

She sighed then let go of the bag and said, "You're right. Take my luggage but be careful."

"I knew you'd cave. Lazy girl." he joked, dragging their luggage along.

Brooke gaped at him then playfully his his arm while he laughed as they walked alongside each other. They hailed a cab and Brooke told the cabbie where they were headed. Brooke's butterflies increased knowing that they would be married soon.

"Okay… I'm really excited now that we're here! I know that we're gonna have a great time. Especially when we get married."

"About that…are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

She rolled her eyes then sighed, "That's like your second or third time asking that. Look we don't have to do this. We can still gamble and have a great time if you're not ready—"

"No I'm absolutely ready. I love you. I just can't help but feel you deserve more than this. That you should have your dream wedding the first time…"

"We've been through this already…it doesn't matter to me—"

He looked at her, his blue eyes boring into her soul, "Now. But when you're looking back on this day you're going to wish that we did things more traditionally—"

"Lucas…read my lips…I'm marrying my dream. All I need is you willing to marry me. If you're having doubts then you should tell me now…"

"Brooke…there's no doubt in my mind that you're the one I want and need to be my wife. I just don't want you to look back and have regrets on how we went through with this."

"If I didn't want to marry you this way—I wouldn't be here. You know that. So put that out of your mind. I want to get married. Do you?"

Lucas was relieved, finally believing her words. "You know that I want get married."

"Good. Because the ceremony is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Oh and by the way I really do have to style someone here so you're going to be alone for awhile."

"Wha—"

"Ooh we're here!" she clapped while squealing with excitement. It was truly a sight to behold, the beauty of it taking her breath. She had always wanted to stay here, well ever since she turned twenty one. And now she was finally here, about to get married.

"12.00 plus tip!" The cabbie said to them expectantly.

Lucas paid him a twenty and exited the cab, helping his lovely bride out. The cabbie unlocked the trunk and grabbed their bags for them.

"Thanks man."

After checking in the couple were led to their hotel suite. They both instantly fell in love with the room, loving the distinct living room area and open bedroom.

"Wow the view is amazing!" she said as she looked out and saw the Las Vegas lights on the Strip.

"Not bad Pretty girl. You have excellent taste." Lucas said as he set their bags in the bedroom.

"I always had excellent taste…"

"Owen Morello."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Okay that was a fluke and I was a kid. So he doesn't count." She then walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her to him, "Besides my taste in men has gotten drastically better wouldn't you say?"

"I would say so." he said just before her lips captured his. They made-out for awhile then finally parted.

She groaned then sighed, "God I hate that I have to leave you but I have to meet my client."

"I can't believe that you're going to work while we're here…I thought you said that you had to work as an excuse!" he groused.

"I know but it couldn't be helped. I'll be back soon I promise. Then maybe we can go to the casino and have a bit of fun."

"Okay…I'll just take a nap while you're gone. I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Poor guy…I'll be back before you know it." Then she was gone, leaving him to his own devices in their beautiful suite.

-x-

Brooke met with her sorority sister, and good friend slash wedding planner Rachel Gatina in the lobby of the hotel. Both had not seen each other since college and was squealing at the sight of each other once they met up.

"What's up bitch?! Where the hell have you been I've been waiting here for the longest!"

"Well I had to tell my fiance that I had to work and well—"

"Say no more. And by the way…you're very lucky that I know you and that because of my awesome connections your ceremony will be ready in time. Because usually this takes months of planning—not a week! Especially over the phone by facetime."

Brooke looked at the beautiful redhead with gratitude and said, "I know. And thank you so much for doing this for me. You're a great friend and goddess to have pulled everything together so quickly."

"I like the sound of goddess. Ready to see the venue?"

"Yes!"

Rachel led her to the stunning seasonal décor and lush landscape of The Palazzo Waterfall Atrium, one of the hotels many intimate outdoor locations and smiled at the look of wonder on her face. "What do you think?"

Brooke could actually picture herself saying I do right in front of the waterfall. Tears sprang to her eyes as she said, "It's perfect."

"That's the perfect reaction."

Twenty minutes later the two were walking into David's Bridal, "Now to pick out the perfect wedding gown and then to pick up the tux." she said as she scratched off the location from the list. "Thank God you sent his measurements already. How did you get them anyway?"

"While he was sleeping." she said sheepishly.

"Sneaky…"

Brooke blushed then admitted, "I know it's sneaky but…he'll forgive me. Besides our next wedding I will allow him to have a say."

Rachel laughed then motioned for the consultants to come out. "Ladies…this is my sister and she is top priority today. Capiche?"

"Yes Ms. Gatina." The brunette said with a tight smile.

"Brooke I have to go outside to make a call to the chef about the menu for tomorrow. These ladies will take great care of you. In the meantime have fun. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Brooke nodded then looked at the two shop attendants and smiled. "Okay I should warn you that I can be very picky…"

After a couple minutes of describing her ideal dress the two women rudely shoved dresses that were a world away from what she wanted. "This is not what I wanted! I had said that I wanted—"

"Well this is all we have that's close."

"Another dress please." she said with frustration.

Rachel came back to find a pissed off Brooke, "Okay what happened?"

"Those two are total bitches! As soon as you left they were really rude."

Rachel shook her head then smiled at her sorority sister, "Don't worry about them. This will be their last day working in this town. Unless they have pull with the burger joints. Tell me what you want and I will find it for you."

"I want a dress that has a train, crystal designs, and has my signature color, which is red…"

She knew the perfect dress. "I got it covered. So what are you going to do about guests?"

"I told my family and friends to fly in tonight and that it was an emergency and to bring formal wear." she said. "I told them that I needed their support for a surprise fashion show that I was roped into."

"You are my spirit animal. But I do not get why everything is such a surprise. Do they not approve of your groom?"

Brooke gnawed on her lip then admits, "No one even knows we're dating. It's just really complicated and I can't explain it. But long story short he's my brother's best friend and you know how Nate can be…"

Rachel hissed with sympathy, "I try not to remember. Didn't he beat that guy up until his eye was severely closed?"

"Yeah…it was Owen."

"What happened with that douche?"

"Actually he's kind of the reason me and my future husband hooked up."

"This sounds interesting. How did that happen?"

"Nathan and his wife invited Owen to their wedding because he knew her someway or another and then I got wasted because Owen was there…and Lucas posed as my date that night. Somehow we ended up sleeping together and initially I freaked out and months went by before it happened again and it kept happening after that until we ended up falling hard for each other and here we are."

Rachel's face screwed up, "You're right it's complicated. But it's only because you're making it."

Brooke shook her head sadly, "No…Nathan actually told me that he would have a problem with us being together. Period."

"Well it's your life and regardless of if he accepts it or not this is your decision to make." she then smiled, "Speaking of decisions…let me go get the dress…"

When Rachel returned with the V neck open back embroidery red and white halter gown. She started tearing up and nodded, "That's the dress."

Smirking the feisty redhead turned to the two consultants and said, "See that bitches? I listened to what she wanted and got it done! But don't worry you won't have to deal with this job for much longer."

After paying for her dress, the two picked up his Joseph Abboud three piece black satin edged notch lapel tuxedo.

"You guys are going to have to be in place by five. I can not express this enough because there's a lot of people that are getting married after you."

Brooke hugged Rachel then said, "I understand. Thank you for everything. Actually I have another favor to ask…"

-x-

Lucas woke to the feel of Brooke's soft lips on his and groaned, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey…you finished?"

Brooke winced then said apologetically, "Actually it got extended. I have to pull an all nighter…and I have another client that needs me for tomorrow—"

Lucas sat up and set her away from him then said, "Hold it. We're getting married tomorrow. Can't you tell that client to kiss your ass and ditch her?"

"She's a very important client. Besides I have a plan."

"You have a plan? Of course you have a plan. What's the plan?"

She kissed his lips, "I got your tuxedo today…so around four o'clock put it on and meet me at The Palazzo Waterfall Atrium. And if I'm late remember that I'm worth waiting for. I love you so much and I will more than make it up to you."

"Yeah, yeah I love you too." he said with a smile. Ever since they got here he had barely spent any time with her. He had been looking forward to hitting the casinos and seeing the shows with her but he didn't want to come between her and her work. "Get out of here before I tie you to the bed."

"Ooh kinky. Maybe during our honeymoon I will let you." she said with a wink. "Goodnight future husband!"

"Goodnight future wife." he said with a sad smile.

Lucas watched her walk out the door for the second time that day and flopped back on the comfortable king sized bed. He knew that he could go gamble or see something but he didn't want to do anything without her. So instead he went to the jewelers and looked at the selection.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes…I'm looking for wedding bands."

"Oh do you know what you would like?"

"I have an idea…"

In the end he had chosen a white gold Past, Present and Future engagement/wedding band set with diamonds. As for his own ring he had chosen a stainless steel wedding band with a simple design. Lucas had told him their ring sizes and listened when the jeweler told him to pick up the rings at three thirty.

That was cutting it close to when he was supposed to meet Brooke. He figured that he would get dressed early and pick up the rings then find the place that he was destined to meet his future wife. God willing everything goes perfectly tomorrow.

-x-

The next day Rachel was busy making sure everything went according to plan. Their family had flown in upon request and were confused as to what was going on. Rachel and her assistant Millicent had made sure everyone was accommodated in the hotel and told them that the program would start at five o'clock.

By three o'clock Rachel had managed to somewhat kidnap Peyton who was also a sorority sister and bring her to her penthouse apartment. Peyton gaped at the sight of her best friend getting styled and asked, "What the hell is going on B. Scott?"

"Well I'm getting married…"

"What?!" Peyton said with open shock.

"Here." Rachel handed her the gown chosen for her, "Shut up and get ready."

Peyton grabbed the satin red gown and said, "Glad to see that you haven't changed much Rach."

Rachel put her hand on her hips in a confident stance then replied, "Of course not. Why improve on perfection. Now get ready! We have a couple of hours and you need every second to get suitable. After all you don't want to break the camera."

"Rachel be nice!" Brooke said, trying not to laugh. "It's my day after all and I don't want to deal with any fights."

"Of course it is. Peyton knows that I was joking."

Peyton glared at her then smiled, "Sure I did."

Rachel called Millicent and made sure the revenue was ready. She had informed her that the groom was waiting at the spot that Brooke had told him to wait. Rachel then gave her instructions for him and hung up.

"Okay everything is set. Ready to go?" Rachel asked twenty minutes later.

Brooke stood to her feet, dressed in her wedding finery and grinned, "Yeah…I'm so ready."

-x-

4:30 pm…

Lucas looked at his watch and waited patiently for her, dressed up in the thing he hates but tolerates because it would make her happy. Some lady with mousy brown hair and glasses had told him to stand behind the makeshift beaded curtain after giving him a letter from Brooke.

Dear Lucas,

I'm sure you're very confused as to why I am not here yet but I have a really good reason for it…remember how you were worried about I would look back and regret how we got married? Truth is you have nothing to worry about. I can't go into everything but just know that today will be seared into our minds forever as the happiest day of our lives. I can't tell you how much you make me feel but I am going to try… Exciting, thrilling, exhilarating, astonishing, stimulating, elating, gripping, energizing, breathtaking, overwhelming, enchanting, riveting, enthralling, invigorating, overpowering and uplifting – this is only a tiny glimpse of how I felt when I fell in love with you. I love you. See you soon.

Forever yours, Brooke.

Lucas put the paper into his coat pocket, close to his heart, cherishing the words she had written to him.

Then he was startled by a man in a nice suit standing behind him and then heard the music playing and belatedly realized that this was the place they were getting married. He shook his head and chuckled. She had pulled one on him.

The curtains moved back revealing an audience filled with their friends and family. Peyton walked down with Jake in tow who stood beside him. Rachel walked down with Julian, his other brother. Lucas fought tears when he finally saw Brooke, walking down the aisle towards him slowly, looking completely gorgeous.

"What's going on man? Why does Brooke have us in a fashion show?"

Lucas laughed outright, "Clever Brooke…I guess that you're my best man. And as best man you get to hold these."

Lucas gave the box to Jake who was still confused, "What—"

Lucas watched as Brooke walked down the aisle in her beautiful white wedding finery, simultaneously taking his breath and speeding his heart rate with each step she took towards him.

When she finally was standing before him he asked, "Nervous?"

"Terrified but that doesn't mean that I don't want to do this. What about you?"

Lucas chuckled feeling a bit of deja vu while stroking her soft cheek lovingly, "I'm pretty nervous too babe but I also haven't been more sure of anything in my entire life."

Just as their conversation died the minister declared, "The bride and groom are here to marry each other. No one else's will can create such a union. " The minister began, looking at the beautiful couple before him. "It is their words, their intentions, their vision, that must define and shape this marriage. So I call upon them now to state their promise before this group: the pledges that will bind them together."

The audience sat there in shock as Lucas began his vows.

"I, Lucas Eugene Roe, take you, Brooke Penelope Scott, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes then stated, "I Brooke Penelope Scott, take you, Lucas Eugene Roe, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Now for the exchange of rings."

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." Lucas stated with heartfelt clarity as he slid her rings on her finger. (A/N: Brooke never got her engagement ring until now)

Brooke looked into his eyes lovingly, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." she said tearfully as she slid his ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!"

Lucas didn't have to be told twice. He brought her in his arms and gave her a sweet loving and tasteful kiss as they heard applauds around them.

"We're actually married? Did that really just happen?" she giggled, happy how everything went according to plan.

"Yes we are married…Brooke and Lucas. We are forever baby." He said as he kissed the top of her hand, loving the sight of the wedding band on her delicate finger.

Brooke smiled, her smile damn near blinding him with how bright it was, her cute dimples on full display, "That sounds pretty damn good to me!"

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Roe!" The minister cheered, watching the couple began to stroll arm in arm down the aisle.


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: I at the last minute decided to make Jake and Julian fraternal twins please just go with it.

-X-

They entered their room and laughed together, exhilarated and unbelievably happy. Rachel had let them know to take a brief breather while she had to deal with a mini crisis in the ballroom.

"Did you see their faces? You know we're so dead right?" Lucas asked her a few moments later.

"I know. But it might be okay right? I mean they shouldn't be too angry at us considering that you made an honest woman out of me." she jokes uncomfortably, trying not to feel afraid.

He kissed her forehead, "It's gonna be okay Pretty girl. No matter what happens I got you and you have me. That's all we need."

She started fidgeting as she paced back and forth, "Okay…you're right. I may be freaking out for nothing you know how I can be."

Lucas grabbed her and held her still, "I love you…have I told you lately how amazing you are?" he asked as he held her closer to him.

She met his intent gaze, "No, you haven't."

Lucas fingered one of her curls and muttered, "You pulled off an amazing wedding and you look so beautiful in that red and white gown…in all of my fantasies of you, the reality of you walking down that aisle…you took my breath away. And you turned everyone's head—especially me."

Brooke grabbed his tie and grinned, "You don't look too bad yourself mister…in fact you look so good that I could blow you right here…"

"Really? I don't object to that at all…"

"But seriously…you don't stress out like I do—you know how to lighten things up—"

Lucas smirked playfully, "Yeah because I'm a guy—it's in our DNA," he said as he flexed his muscles for her, causing her to giggle, "It's all in the muscles."

"Lucas…All my life I have searched but I never found someone who is so perfect for me. You make my life complete. With you I need not worry about the future because, as long as I have you by my side, I know the future will only be a pleasant surprise. I love you."

Lucas kissed her passionately, and she melted completely.

"I don't want to go down there. Can we just stay up here and fool around?" she whined playfully, well aware of the fact that they would be faced with a lot of questions.

His fingertips brushed her bare shoulder blades and answer her, "I'm all for that option but all of our friends and family are downstairs waiting patiently for us to show our newly married faces and we don't want to disappoint then. Besides we have to face the music sometime so it may as well be at our reception."

-x-

"Peyton did you know about any of this?" Nathan demanded instead of asking.

She held up her hand then said, "Not at all. The last I heard they hated each other…and he never gave any indication that he was into Brooke at all since he always flirted with me. Not that anything would ever come of it—"

"I'm going to kill him…" Nathan said softly, getting angrier and angrier by the minute, effectively tuning Peyton out, only hearing what he wanted to hear. "I'm really going to kill him."

-x-

The couple entered the room and was amazed by how everything looked. The reception was held in the ballroom and it was incredibly beautiful and amazing. Rachel really outdid herself. It was elegant, with the white and red flower arrangements, beaded centerpieces and candles for an intimate feeling. It was breathtaking.

"For the first time please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Roe!" The DJ announced just as they walked in.

Everyone applauded them as they walked further into the room. Brooke caught sight of her brother and told Lucas that she would be back, leaving him to deal with his twin brothers.

"Are you crazy? Have you not realized getting married is one of the worst things a man can do—it's like investing money into a bank that you know will steal your money but you invest anyway. Only replace money with souls. She's gonna steal your soul!" Julian said with a shake of his head.

"Who the hell hurt you?" Lucas asked with a slight laugh.

"And the worst thing about all of this is you didn't give us any time to talk you out of it! This has to be the dumbest thing that you ever did!" Jake said with a shake of his head.

Julian shook his head, "No the worst thing about this is he didn't give us time to plan a bachelor party! How could you bro?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Okay…you wonder why I didn't tell you? That was the key reason! Why can't you guys just be happy for us!"

Jake exhaled then tried to explain his misgivings, "Because this was insane! Don't get me wrong—we love Brooke but come on! You can't just spring a wedding on us and expect us to be okay with it! No one even knew that you two were dating!"

Lucas scoffed, "You know, there are two reasons I don't usually fit in with you two. Number one, I think for myself. Number two, I don't give a single damn about what others think about me…Just be glad that she decided to include you. If it were up to me we would've been married by an Elvis impersonator!"

"And as for Brooke stealing my soul…She has it already because I gave it to her along with my heart. I gave it to her as soon as I figured out that she's just like a snowflake: beautiful and unique, and with one touch she's wet. Have a good time!"

Lucas walked away in time to hear his new wife ask, "Are you drunk?"

"Winner!" Nathan slurred, looking really, really pissed.

Brooke looked at him with a heartbroken expression as she asked, "Why are you so distant all of a sudden? Just because I got married doesn't make me any less your sister!"

"I became distant right around the time you became fake—"

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes at the insult. Lucas could see her begin to break down as she said, "I'm not fake—"

"Right…you're just a liar."

She wiped her eyes, "I didn't lie—okay…I might have omitted things but you made it impossible to tell you! What was I supposed to do?"

"How about not screw my best friend! How about not spring this on me and expect me to be happy about it?!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I fell in love Nate! I didn't commit a crime!"

"You never learn do you?! Owen slipped through because you snuck around irresponsibly. And obviously you haven't learned a damn thing!"

Having heard enough Lucas stood next to Brooke and said, "Nate—I think you should step off man."

He glared at Lucas with pure hatred, "This is between me and my sister! In case you missed it—it means mind your own damn business!" He growled shoving Lucas away from him.

"She's my wife—she is my business and like I said you should leave."

"Nate maybe we should—" Haley began, trying to hold her husband back.

"No I'm not going anywhere! Are you guys serious?! That—them—isn't love! That is straight carnal lust! This is why most people's relationships are fucked up now…cause people can't tell the fucking difference!" he then took a deep breath, "How long was this going on?!"

"Back when your parents had their anniversary party…" Haley mumbled.

"Actually longer than that but Haley you knew?" Brooke asked, shocked.

"Yeah I was the one that saw you two together."

Brooke was thoroughly confused and let it be known as she said, "No, no, no, no, no! Taylor—"

"Taylor didn't actually see you. She came when the party was almost over."

"What?!" Brooke shouted, feeling the anger rising.

Haley winced then admitted, "I was in shock and was talking out loud and Taylor heard me…"

"Well your sister certainly puts the itch in bitch doesn't she Haley! That fucking extortionist weaseled me out of eight hundred dollars!"

Nathan held up a hand then snapped, "Let me get this straight…you—my wife, my other half—knew and you didn't think to tell me?!"

Haley flinched at the anger in his words then went on to explain, "It wasn't my secret to tell Nathan and plus I knew that you would freak out!"

"But you pretended not to have a clue last week…"

"I wanted to give them ample time to tell you themselves."

"Wow…this is awesome! My stupid liar of a sister marries my manwhore of a best friend and my wife keeps their secrets!" he said sardonically, grabbing a nearby bottle saying, "I'm not drunk enough for this!"

"Hey say what you want about me but don't disrespect my wife."

"Dude you got a problem?"

Lucas shook his head, trying to stay calm about the situation. "You're making it a problem Nate where there shouldn't be. I love your sister—"

Nathan punched Lucas without a second thought, causing him to stumble a little. Lucas saw red for a second.

"Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed, going to his side instantly. "Nathan what the hell is wrong with you?! He's your best friend!"

"Oh my God Lucas!" she shouted as he tackled Nathan into a table. Brooke watched helplessly as the two men proceeded to fight and she screamed, "Somebody do something!"

"Hey enough you two—" Dan yelled going to break the two up, but then began clasping his chest, his expression locked in agony.

"Daddy?!" Brooke exclaimed, going to his side immediately as he crumbled to the floor. Lucas and Nathan were right behind her, putting off their fight to see about Dan. "Oh my God daddy! Somebody HELP!"

Rachel checked his pulse and said, "It's a bit faint…but he still has a pulse. Somebody call an ambulance!"

-x-

Brooke sat there in the emergency room, shaken to the point of trembling as she stared at the same wall for the thirty minutes they had been there.

"Brooke I'm so sorry—" Lucas began but was interrupted by Nathan.

"Don't you say a goddamn thing to her!"

"We're in the hospital—good place to be after I beat your ass for ruining our wedding day!"

"You know I'm not the kind of guy you want to go against—"

Haley and Keith held Nathan back saying, "Enough! Calm down please—"

"Stay out of it!" he snapped, then turned his attention back to his former friend. "If you think for one minute that I'm happy that someone like you tricked my sister into marrying you—"

Brooke snapped, her eyes directed on her brother, "He didn't trick me—"

"Yes he did! He tricked you because there is no way in hell that you would marry someone who planned on seducing your best friend—"

Brooke stiffened but then said, "Whether he did or didn't isn't important right now. Dad is in there fighting for his life! That is what you should be thinking about!"

Nathan deflated after she said that, "You're right. But this isn't over!"

"Scott family?"

Debra stood to her feet, finally knocked out of her catatonic state, "Yes?! How's my husband?"

"I'm Dr. Silverman and I'm treating your husband. He's now stabilized. He had a mild heart attack…right now he's resting but as I understand it you are all from out of town?"

Brooke nodded, "We're all from California. Napa to be precise."

"Okay well I would like him to remain here for a week to observe his progress. He may have suffered some damage he may not have. But just know that we are going to take great care of him…"

"Thank you…"

The doctor smiled kindly, "You're welcome."

"Is there anything that we can do?"

"Enjoy your wedding night." she sniffles, wiping her eyes for the millionth time that evening.

Brooke looked heartbroken as she said, "Mom I can't—"

"Your father wouldn't want you two to be stuck in the hospital for your first night as husband and wife—"

"But mom—"

Debra held up a hand and said, "Don't argue with me. Go. We got it from here. And I will be sure to tell him that I forced you away. Go and try to enjoy the rest of your night."

Brooke hugged her mother tight then mumbled, "I don't want to go…"

"We'll call you if anything happens. And Brooke…it's not your fault."

How did her mother know that she blamed herself for this? Wiping her eyes, she nodded and walked to her husband. "Come on…we have to do something about that eye…"

-x-

After changing out of her wedding gown Brooke tenderly took care of his wounds and bruises, wincing when he flinched, massaging his aching body and helped him into the hot Epsom salt bath. He flinched again and then sighed. She took in his bruised face and shook her head. "What?" he asked softly, his blue eyes on her.

"Nothing… I just don't like seeing you like this." She said rubbing his chest slowly as she sat on the edge of the gigantic tub.

"And?"

She smiled sadly then admitted, "How could such a wonderful day end in such a terrible way? It's like all my worst scenarios had a meeting and decided to join forces to form this day. And God Nathan was such an ass…"

Lucas held her hand then said, "He was…but we have to keep in mind that we had kept him out of the loop for a long time."

"With good reason! Look at you!"

"You see I would but I'm not in front of a mirror." he said with a smile but then winced as he felt pain in his lip.

"Don't joke…" she then brushed her finger on his temple, avoiding any bruises. "I just feel so bad for dad…how can mom expect us to enjoy ourselves when he's lying there in the hospital?"

"She just wants you to be happy…I know it's hard to be on a night like tonight but she doesn't want you to worry. This should have been an amazing night for us and I guess in a way she felt that we could still salvage it."

Brooke sighs, "I know…"

"I love you, you know that?"

She nodded; a soft smile on her lips. "I know… you show me often enough." She said laughter in her voice.

"If I weren't so sore right now I'd show you some more." He said huskily. "On second thought I'm not that sore—"

"We're not doing that tonight."

He wanted to whine but instead said, "But it's our wedding night babe."

"I know… but my mind is so far from sex right now…with Nathan acting out, your fight with him and Dad having a heart attack…it's a little hard to—"

Lucas winced, "Don't say hard…"

Brooke gaped at him, "Are you hard right now?"

"And you said hard…yes…I'm very hard because right now my eyes are glued on your breasts and somehow God saw fit for your blouse to get wet and it's now see through. How can you not feel that?"

Brooke looked down and sure enough, her nipples were transparent through her shirt. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry. It's a natural react—"

"Shut up! You did that on purpose!" she accused, hiding her smile.

"How can you say that?"

"You know my motto…Once it's up I have to bring it back down." She then stood up and removed her clothes, slowly to tease him a bit more.

Lucas watched eagerly on as she unfastened her bra, her creamy breasts spilling forth tantalizingly. Then watched as she slowly eased her skirt down her legs, followed by the tiniest scrap of panties he ever seen.

He helped her into the water and kissed her, ignoring the pain in his lip, wanting only to taste her. Then he groaned for an entirely different reason as he felt her hand wrap around his shaft and proceeded to stroke.

Lucas head lolled back as she set the perfect rhythm, her lips kissing along his neck. "Brooke…"

"Make me forget everything Lucas…" she murmured, wanting to put everything that happened tonight completely out of her mind. "Make me forget everything but you…"

Lucas nodded and carried her out of the tub, drying her off as he suckled the sweet spot beneath her ear, his hands caressing her slick curves with the soft towel. Brooke bit her lip, her eyes closed as she focused entirely upon his lips and his touch, putting every negative memory of tonight out of her mind as he dried the excess water from her body which trembled at his slightest touch.

She dried him off as well, careful with his bruises but even that didn't tamper his desire for her.

"I want you in the worst way… your taste, scent, and feel of your skin next to mine. I want it all tonight." he said to her, his voice rough with desire as he felt the soft towel brush along his skin.

Brooke gasped when he carried her to the king sized bed and moaned as his lips closed over her stiff nipple, licking, suckling, nibbling her until she was squirming while his hands held her arms above her head, successfully pinning her to the bed.

"I love it when you hold my arms over my head like that it's such a turn on." she purred as he continued to suck her nipples in just the right way. His lips trailed her body, enslaving her thoroughly to his sexual whim until she begged, "I need you to fill me up! I can't take it anymore!"

Lucas kissed her lips and slowly, yet lustfully entered her. Brooke cried out his name softly, the feel of him overwhelming. He gritted his teeth as he slowly moved within her tightness, ensuring her pleasure. She raked her manicured nails down his back unthinkingly leaving scratch marks as the pace increased steadily.

Brooke wrapped her legs around his legs,pull him further inside, controlling the depth of penetration, gripping tight as her pleasure grew. His lips found hers in a steamy affectionate kiss, his body rocking into hers until they both cried out simultaneously. Her body continued to spasm out of control, the pleasure too much, too intense and yet it wouldn't stop. She cried his name over and over, tears running down her cheeks.

"God…I don't know why I'm crying…" she sniffles, wiping her tears away.

"Maybe it's because I am awesome in bed?" he laughed lightly when she punched his arm then calmed down and told her seriously, "I do and you have every reason to. You been through so much tonight…Just know that we are going to be okay…Dan's going to be okay…hell even Nate is going to be okay. I love you Pretty Girl…"

She snuggled into him, "I love you too. I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Only thing that hurts is my heart when I look at you from loving you so much."

Brooke hadn't heard another word, already fast asleep. Lucas smiled softly then kissed her forehead and followed suit.


	10. Chapter Nine

Brooke and Lucas went back to the hospital the following morning. Everyone was still there, waiting to see the patriarch of the family. Brooke pointedly ignored her sibling even though it was killing her to do so. But she just didn't want anymore trouble out of him. Instead she clung to her husband's side. That is until her father's eyes opened.

"Who died?" Dan joked after waking up from his slumber.

"Don't joke like that!" Brooke began crying all over again and hugged him, "You gave us a real scare there Dad."

Dan smiled softly and weakly held his daughter closer to him. "Hey it's okay. It's gonna take more than that to take me out. Were you here all night?"

Brooke brushed the tears from her eyes and shook her head, "Mom forced us to go back to the hotel."

"Good. You should be enjoying your honeymoon. I don't want to keep you from Lucas…" he then chuckled, "I gotta tell ya…I didn't see that comin. You and Luke. But I approve. He's a good man and I think that he is exactly what you need."

Lucas saw Nathan shift his feet then glare but he remained silent at the praise. Lucas was disappointed by the motion but decided to remain silent as well.

Brooke's eyes started to tear up as she rasped, "Really?"

"Yes really. You know that I love him like a son and with you both being married he's officially apart of the Scott clan." he then smiled at her and said "I'll be fine princess. Go have fun, enjoy Vegas with your husband. I'll be out of here before you know it and I don't want you to regret not taking advantage of this city so go."

"Are you sure—"

"Go! See the sights and enjoy yourself. I have your beautiful mother to take care of me and Nathan and Haley…Go on. Be happy."

Brooke had a difficult time walking away but she listened to her father and moved away from his bedside.

Dan looked at the couple and said, "Before you go Luke…take care of my little girl. And if you ever hurt her—"

"You'll shoot me and make it look like an accident. Got it." Lucas said with a firm nod, having heard the threat a few times but it had always been directed at Owen. It felt a bit alarming aimed at him.

Dan smiled and said, "That's right. Now go on and enjoy Vegas. Not too much though."

Lucas and Brooke chuckled as they joined hands saying, "See you later."

-x-

Brooke entered the car, feeling a lot better where her father was concerned. It was good to see him smiling and laughing after seeing him so…lifeless. She shuddered at the thought and reminded herself that he was okay and furthermore he gave them his blessing which was very, very important to her as well as Lucas.

Her husband. She smiled feeling as if she should pinch herself but she knew that it was real. That they were really married and happy—despite their tumultuous reception.

"Hey…you doing okay?" Lucas asked after getting into the Uber.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"It just seems like you were a million miles away for a minute there."

"I'm just happy that my dad's really okay and that my parents are really cool with us being married. Nothing else really matters outside of that."

Lucas chuckled then said, "My parents gave me an earful about keeping secrets from them but they're happy for us too. My idiot brothers on the other hand…they wonder if I should have had my head examined."

Her spine stiffened as she asked, "Why would they say something like that just because you married me?"

Lucas cursed then sighed, "I'm sorry for even bringing them up."

"Let's try not talking about family and just focus on you and me."

He leaned over and captured her lips in a tender kiss and drew a line along her jaw with his index finger saying, "I like the sound of that."

"I knew that you would." she murmured before they engaged in another sweet kiss. "So what should we do today?"

"Whatever your heart desires."

Brooke dragged him everywhere, shopping practically nonstop and they ate a romantic dinner at one of the finest restaurants in Vegas which was Sinatra an Italian restaurant that was inspired by the blue eyed crooner. They partied together at a club named Omnia, dancing until they were both out of breath. They even gambled a bit, both winning a nice sum of money in Caesars Palace which Omnia was also located. Of course they knew that they could have gambled where they were staying but they wanted to see outside of the opulent hotel.

The couple walked to the Roulette table and instantly Brooke was intrigued and begged Lucas to try it with her. He ultimately agreed, unable to deny her anything at the moment.

"I want to place a bet on black 26." Brooke said as she placed her fifty dollar chips on the betting table.

"Me too." Lucas said with a smile. That was the day they gave into each other a second time.

They watched the white ball carefully, hoping and praying that white Teflon ball landed on their chosen number. It seemed like a half hour had come and gone when the ball settled on a number. For whatever reason Broke had her eyes closed, too nervous to look.

"Winner! 26 Black!" The dealer exclaimed.

Lucas was stunned by the good fortune and said to a stunned Brooke, "Oh my God we won! Baby we actually won!"

"We really won?!"

"Here are your winnings sir, ma'am." The dealer said as he gave them both a hundred dollars worth of chips back. "Would you like to go again?"

"Sure…why not. The same number please."

"Are you sure that you want to bet on the same number? What are the odds of us winning with it twice?" Lucas asked, rubbing her bare shoulders tenderly as she placed her bet.

Brooke smiled at him then said, "It just might be our lucky number. You never know. After all it's a game of chance right. Well I'm taking another chance on that."

"Final bets?" The dealer asked them with a patient expression.

"What the hell…26 black for me too double it for both of us." Brooke looked at him with mild confusion and he shrugged, "With great risks comes greater reward."

The couple were stunned mute when it landed on their special number again. They decided not to keep tempting fate and moved to another table with their winnings. Lucas chose what they were going to take a chance on next which happens to be

After winning an exciting five hour tournament of Poker the couple decided to call it a night or rather an early they got back to their room at the Venetian both were still high on the adrenaline of winning so much cash from the casino. Brooke pushed him against the wall and kissed him while her fingers eagerly began unbuttoning his blue shirt, needing to feel his heated skin beneath her fingertips.

"Brooke…" he moaned as she kissed down his neck to his bared chest, her lips ghosting over his nipples which made him tremble with pleasure and desire.

"What?" she asked softly, still kissing down every bared inch that she revealed.

Lucas found the strength to reverse their positions to where she was pinned against the wall, his mouth kissing her neck, reciprocating her actions perfectly, stripping off her skin tight wine red bondage dress easily, leaving her standing there in just her pure white lace panties.

Brooke moaned as his lips teased her nipples with the cool puffs of air, causing the peaks to tighten with arousal as well from the coolness of his breaths on them. She grasped his head just before he captured one of her tight little nipples into his mouth, his hand also caressing her soft mound, his fingers brushing over the tautness of her other nipple.

He lifted her up suddenly, her legs instantly wrapping around his hips, locking her feet together as he carried her through the lavish room until he reached the bed, laying her there while taking her mouth passionately. He kissed her sensuously, the salaciousness of it stealing what little breath she had.

His mouth returned to her breasts, kneading them as well as suckling the sensitive buds for a brief time before kissing his way down, his tongue brushing the sensitive skin underneath her breasts, her quivering belly to the very edge of her panties. Brooke shuddered, the sensation coursing straight to her rapidly moistening sex.

Lucas backed away, unable to take the strain of his pants against his lengthening erection.

Brooke eyes were locked on his every movement, watching him remove every article of clothing that he wore until he was utterly naked to her immense delight. Brooke hopped off the bed and took off the last scrap of clothing she had left and stood at the dresser, bending over a little bit with an alluring smile on her face.

Lucas hissed and had to literally take his erection in hand and stroke due to his excitement and stood behind her. He tested her passage and found it saturated with her desire for him. Unable to help himself, he played with her a bit longer than necessary, covering his two fingers with her slickness. Lucas knelt down, and spread her cheeks apart and languorously began laved her labia, needing to taste her fully, her flavor like a strong narcotic.

Brooke gripped the edge of the dresser as her husband sent illicit pleasure through her entire body, lighting her soul on fire with unparalleled bliss as he seduced her completely. She was unable to think, or make a sound as he devoured her, licking, suckling, lavishing every crevice of her with intent attention until she came mindlessly, seeing stars bursting behind her eyelids as her body melted completely.

Lucas lifted her bridal style and laid her back on the gigantic bed, and before Brooke knew up from down Lucas was inside her, slowly working her body to a frenzy. Her moan turned to a cry of ecstasy as she felt him in a new angle, hitting an extremely sensitive place within her pussy, his cock head brushing it over and over again until her second orgasm was now closer than it had been a second ago.

The pace wasn't hurried, but it was still intense in every way, both feeling pleasure in a very poignant way. Lucas captured her lips again, the kiss was just as vivid as their lovemaking, emotional and beautiful.

Lucas was overflowing with pleasure as well as emotion, unable to believe that he was really making love to his wife. It was as if it was finally sinking in that she was really his. He interweaves his fingers with hers, his body working hers tirelessly, the sweat between them making the whole experience even hotter. He kissed wherever he could reach, showering her with love and affection.

Brooke moaned, his mouth on her skin was like heaven on earth, kissing and nibbling and suckling… "God Lucas…ooh…I'm about to explode…" she gasped urgently, her body going taut as her pleasure reached a critical point, now at the very edge of an orgasm.

Lucas whispered in her ear, his words breathy and intense, "Come for me wife…I'm right there with you. Just come for me baby…I love you…"

Brooke gripped his hands as she came once again, completely consumed with the overriding flood of ecstasy coursing through her system, her world now off-kilter and yet wonderful. The sensation only grew when she felt his body trembling from his own climax, could feel the hot liquid filling her up. Her walls clenched his cock repeatedly in response to the warmth of his essence, as if wanting every drop within her.

Just as he was about to roll away, Brooke clutched him close saying, "Don't move. Please. I want to go to sleep like this…with you inside me."

Lucas dropped a tender kiss down on her mouth then said, "Whatever you want."

Brooke smiled contentedly and said, "By the way I love you too."

A few hours later Lucas slowly woke up from his slumber only to find that he was making love to Brooke again. Bewildered he reared up a bit and was about to stop but Brooke clutched him close and demanded that he keep going. So he did. Giving into the needs their bodies.

-x-

Brooke ordered a hearty breakfast for them even though it was mid afternoon, feeling famished. Lucas was still asleep in bed, as should she be after the night they enjoyed but for some reason she couldn't sleep another minute.

She stared at her husband and felt her heart che a bit although in a very good way. She brushed his wild hair back and grinned, studying him intently. She couldn't believe that he was her husband. Her forever.

The phone rang, interrupting her sappy thoughts. "Hello?"

"Brooke?"

"Mom? Is something wrong with Dad?"

Debra laughed, "No nothing is wrong with your father. Hell he's practically back to his old self. I'm under strict orders to make sure that you weren't coming back to the room. We both need you guys to enjoy yourself while here. Milk every experience that you can. Alright?"

"Yes mama…"

"Okay I love you Brookie Cookie."

Brooke smiled and said warmly, "I love you too mom. Oh and be sure to tell dad that I love him too!"

"He knows. But I will tell him anyway." she then paused briefly then said, "Nathan would like to talk to you both—"

She stiffened but shook it off saying, "Tell him that I will speak to him when we all are back home. Talk to you later mom."

Just as she put the phone back she heard the door and got up to answer it. When she opened the door her eyes widened with shock. "You're not room service…how did you know that I was here?"

Owen stood there with a saddened expression on his face, his eyes landing on the wedding band that adorned her finger. "I heard about your recent nuptials…I didn't want to believe it."

"Well believe it."

"You didn't give me a proper chance to redeem myself with you! I wish that you didn't rush into this—"

Brooke shook her head, "I didn't rush anything and I'm really, really sick and tired of hearing that. Lucas and I knew each other practically our whole lives—"

"You and Lucas Roe? You married Lucas?!"

"Yes. I'm now Mrs. Roe. What did you expect? For me to wait and waste away waiting for you?" she then smiled genuinely, no longer bitter about their relationship. "He makes me happy and he centers me, he makes me have fun. And most importantly…I love him."

Owen shook his head, unable to believe that the one person that she complained about constantly since he knew her was the one that she eloped with. "I doubt that but it's your life. See ya around short stack."

Brooke was about to close the door when the cart was brought to their door. She smiled and allowed them inside. The attendants set the table for them, setting the food in a nice way.

She skipped to the bedroom and kissed him awake, saying, "Time to wake up hubby! We got a big breakfast to work through."

During brunch Brooke told him of their brief visitor and the phone call from her mother. Lucas was truly happy about the news of his father in law but that was overshadowed by the fact Owen had the gall to even come their room on their honeymoon—

"You're brooding Luke. What's on your mind?" she said as she scooped up some delicious scrambled eggs.

"Owen. What was his reason for coming here?"

"He said that he wanted to see for himself. He came, he saw and he was an ass then he left."

Lucas felt anger building as he said, "Next time he comes around…he'll regret it."

Brooke walked around the table then sat down on his lap and kissed him, "Hey, Owen doesn't matter to me anymore. You do. So promise me that you won't end up in jail for losing your temper?"

"I'm not sure that I can make that kind of promise but for you I will try." Brooke grinned and kissed him again, only this time there was no stopping the passion that was ever just beneath the surface whenever they were together.

Lucas gave her one last kiss before asking, "So what should we do today?"

Brooke pretended to consider his question then answered, "Today we should stay here and see if we can make love all day long."

"I'm pretty sure that we can…" Lucas said as he squeezed her hip. "When do we start?"

She smiled at him then practically purred in his ear, "Nothing like the present…"


	11. Chapter Ten

"Welcome home Mrs. Roe." Lucas said as he carried her over the threshold then settled her down on her feet into their apartment.

Brooke sighed as she played with his blue button down shirt, "Technically we haven't really decided where we should live yet."

Lucas blew out a breath then said, "Right. We were too busy enjoying our honeymoon…so you want to talk about it now or later?"

"We should talk about this now before we get distracted." she said as she grabbed his hand and led him over to his couch, pushing him down so that he was seated.

He looked up at her and stated, "My lease isn't up until August. That's a couple of months from now…maybe we can stay here for the time being and look for another place in the meantime."

She tapped her chin then said, "I'm open to that. But there's not that much room for my stuff."

"You could put it all in storage—"

Brooke pursed her lips inconsideration then suggested, "Or you could move in with me? Keep this place until your lease is up. Besides I have a huge place—six bedrooms and three baths. You can even have a man cave."

Lucas frowned, considering her offer, "You drive a hard bargain…I think I need a little more convincing…"

"I have a jacuzzi tub…" she said as she settled on his lap.

A smirk played on his lips, "Keep going…"

"I have a nice state of the art kitchen—"

His eyebrow hiked as he said, "That you barely use?"

Brooke frowned then smacked his shoulder as she glared at him, "Hey, I use my kitchen plenty!"

"Right to make shakes." he chuckled as she hit him again. "Ow! You're so violent!"

"I can cook."

Lucas smirked and said, "I think that you're missing the idea, you're supposed to be convincing me here."

"Am I? Maybe you should be the one who does the convincing…" she said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"I own my home. Whereas you are on a time clock where this place is concerned. You should be convincing me why I should give up my home in favor of your apartment?"

He placed his hands on her hips and tried to think, "I got nothing."

"I knew it…so? Are you going to move in with me or are we getting a new place?"

"I'll move in with you. I just hope that nobody busts my balls and says that I married you for your money—"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You never cared what other people thought before! Why start now?"

"Because I never had a woman that has more money than me before. It's gonna take some adjusting."

She sighed, "Has it always bothered you? The money I mean?"

"I never minded it before but after what happened at our wedding—a man should be able to provide for his wife." he admitted.

Brooke frowned, "Baby you provide for me just fine. You give me love, support and you listen to me. You protect me. That's the most important thing to me. And besides you told me yourself that you're far from broke." She cupped his face and gave him a kiss then said, "So put those macho feelings aside and move in with me. I promise that we will christen every single crook and cranny in it."

Lucas grinned, "I'm sold."

"Good." she practically purred then kissed his lips again before hopping off of him saying, "Besides clearly you have zero taste—"

"Say that to my face!" he said as he quickly got off the couch.

Brooke squeaked then ran to his room with him close at her heels, only to be lifted up and slammed on the bed. She laughed, her eyes gleaming with joy. Lucas lost his train of thought as he got lost in her incredible hazel eyes and found himself lowering his head to capture her soft lips with his. He couldn't resist deepening the sweet gentle kiss, needing to taste her at his leisure.

They stayed like that for a long while, neither wanting to take things any further than slow, deep kisses that could go on and on for all they cared. That is until his hands started to wonder, unable to help himself. But by then a loud knock interrupted them.

"Damn, whoever that is has the worst timing!" Lucas grumbled as he sat up. He dropped another kiss on her mouth then said, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Okay…hurry back." she said with a slightly raised voice as he got up from his bed.

Lucas smiled at the sight of her, looking gorgeous and thoroughly debauched, her chocolate tresses set in wild sexy unattentional style.

"Some assholes are playing a game of knock and dash—" he said irritably as he walked back into the room after answering the door.

Brooke sighed, "Who cares? Shut up and kiss me!"

"I think I might be able to do that…" he said as she pulled him back into bed with her, kissing her soundly. She laughed a bit then kissed him again, sinking back into the slow thorough kiss.

Someone knocks loudly on the door again, making them break apart. "Is that your heart beating?"

Brooke giggled, mostly from his obvious annoyance. "Stop it—it's not."

"God, somebody's at the door again—who is this? I'll be right back. I'll get it." he said as he got out of bed once again.

Brooke smirked and taunted, "You almost did."

Lucas looked back at her and groaned then said, "Who says I won't?"

He walked to the door and peeked through the peephole and saw that it was Nathan. He opened the door and looked at his friend with reservation. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

He looked towards the bedroom and saw that Brooke had begun removing her clothes, "Now's not a good time man…"

"It won't take long. Trust me."

Lucas allowed him inside reluctantly and sat down on one of his bar stools, "What's up?"

"I was out of line in Vegas. I didn't mean to hurt either of you but you have to understand that this is weird for me! You're like a brother to me and you've been sleeping with my sister behind my back—it's fucking weird as hell. I mean you could've given me a hint so that I wasn't so goddamn blindsided!"

"And how were we supposed to tell you Nate? Brooke even had dropped a couple hints and you dismissed it with a threat to kick my ass!"

Nathan nodded with a clenched jaw, "At least I didn't lie about that."

"I love your sister with all of my heart, Nate. I promise you that I will protect her, honor her and never disrespect her. She's my world just like Haley's yours. Can't you understand that?" Lucas sighed after he heard no response from Nathan then said, "Look, obviously I don't want our friendship to end. But you need to understand that what Brooke and I have is real. My relationship with her is the strongest thing that I have ever experienced and I won't give that up. Not even for you. Whether you accept our marriage or not—doesn't matter. Because as long as I have that woman back there…she's all I'll ever need."

Nathan exhaled then smiled, "Good. That's exactly what I wanted you to say."

"What?"

"Look I was and I am still very pissed that you guys kept secrets from me. But I don't think that I have ever seen you or her as happy as you are when you're together. I'm sorry for putting a damper on that on your wedding day. I was way out of line."

Lucas nodded, "You were."

"I know. Brooke is my baby sister and she always will be—it's genetically programmed in my head to overreact when it comes to her. Her and Haley." he admitted, "It's going to take some getting used to but you have my blessing. Not that you need it—"

Lucas grinned and sighed with relief as he hugged his best friend in a tight bro-hug. "Thanks man. That means the world to us."

They released each other quickly and Nathan cleared his throat saying, "I should get back…my wife promised me a hefty reward if I apologized so I gotta go collect."

"Please do, your sister and I were just about to—"

Nathan shook his head saying, "No, don't finish that sentence because it's way waaay too soon."

Lucas laughed genuinely and saw his brother in law out, smiling at the title. "I gotta get used to that…" he said softly after closing and locking the door.

"Lucas…if you don't get your narrow ass back here I'm going to finish without you!"

Grinning, he called, "Coming dear!"


	12. Chapter Eleven

K-pixy: This is the last chapter for this story. I had planned for it to go on longer but I think it's best to end it here since they're no longer secret. Anyway I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and I pray that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

-x-

A year later…

Brooke waddled her way into the kitchen for a nice snack, having gotten hungry yet again that day. She smiled as her husband, who seemed to know exactly when she was hungry, passed her a tray of healthy snacks for her to munch on. "How did you know that I was coming in here?" Brooke asked with a wry smile.

"Because it's your snack time. Every day around this time you rummage through the refrigerator for something to eat. I figure that I would make it easier for you."

"Thank you so much…God I was literally craving these!" she said while picking up one of the ant on a log aka peanut butter, celery and raisins, that he made for her.

Lucas placed a hand on her round belly and smiled when the baby acknowledged him with a swift kick. "She's active today."

"She's always active Lucas. She kicks so hard and so much that I wonder if I have internal bruises. I wished she would hurry up and vacate the premises."

Brooke had felt miserable and achy, hot all the time, hungry every single moment of her pregnancy. Not to mention the emotional rollercoaster she'd been riding for nine months. Or the fact she felt like a whale. At this point she was willing to do anything for the baby to come out. She had exercised to get labor going—nothing. Had sex on her supposed due date—nothing. Brooke was truly getting desperate.

Lucas knelt down and kissed her baby bump saying, "You heard that? Your mother is serving you an eviction notice…don't worry you can stay with me—"

"I'm serious though Luke. I'm a week overdue. I think it's past time that I get my labor induced."

"Okay when do you want to go in?"

Her discomfort was growing worse by the minute. She looked at him and said, "Today! Now!"

-x-

Two hours later the two were standing in the emergency room filling out paperwork. As far as Brooke was concerned everyone's voices had faded out and she felt as though she had peed on herself. A nurse had noticed and the next thing she knew she was being wheeled off. Lucas was with her, holding her hand and that was all she needed to know. It was all she focused on. Besides the immense amount of pain she was feeling. The pain had hit immediately, her stomach and back felt as though it were being ripped apart. She screamed as the pain continued, growing worse with time. She glared at Lucas with pure hatred at that moment.

"This is all your fault! Gah I'm never, ever, EVER allowing you to touch me again!" she growled after four hours of labor. He looked at her as if stricken, she would have laughed if she wasn't in so much pain. "Jesus get it out of me! Ohhh…"

The doctor probed her, then looked up at them. "You're 8 centimeters. You got two more to go."

"Lucas!" she ground out, the contractions growing worse with time.

Lucas held her hand, "I'm here. I'm right here sweetheart."

"Don't leave me…" she sobbed the pain too intense, "Please Lucas…"

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her, kissing her sweaty brow.

"Ok how we doing?" She asked as she probed Brooke again and then nodded, "Okay you're fully dilated I'm going to count to 10 and then you're going to push. Ok?"

Brooke looked at him with frightened eyes but nodded at the doctor. "Ok."

"Alright 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10 PUSH!" Brooke bowed her body upward baring down in a fierce push, squeezing the life out of his hand in the process. She collapsed against the bed in complete exhaustion. "I see the head! You're doing great Brooke one more push ok and then you're done. But you have to wait until I say it's ok. Alright?" Brooke just nodded, breathing heavily. "Ok PUSH!"

She pushed with every bit of strength left in her body then collapsed as soon as she heard her baby cry. "It's a girl!"

Her eyes filled with tears of relief and happiness as soon as they placed her squirming screaming baby in her arms. She looked down at her, her face red with rage as she wailed on. "Welcome to the world Laila."

Lucas's own eyes filled with tears as he beheld his beautiful now calmed daughter, with her dark curling hair, her tiny little rosebud mouth and his blue eyes. Never had he loved someone in such a limited amount of time. That was his baby, pride expanding in his chest. "My baby girl."

Brooke smiled weakly but it was still bright as ever, "Our baby girl."

A nurse came in with a clipboard and asked, "What's the baby's name?"

"Laila Elise Roe." They both chimed not bothering to look away from their bundle of joy.

"Wow that's a beautiful name almost as beautiful as she is." she had commented as she admired at Laila with unabashed attention.

Brooke had noticed how anxious Lucas was to hold his little girl so she asked, "Wanna hold your daughter, Daddy?"

He didn't even hesitate. He was careful with her, then smiled a smile she had never witnessed before. A truly happy proud smile, a glow had settled over his face as he cooed at her, smiling and cradled their new daughter. Her heart melted but exhaustion claimed her. Seeing this the nurse had taken the baby away to get printed for her birth certificate. "I'm so beat. I'm ready to…" she passed out.

Lucas gave her a kiss on her forehead then sighed and went to check on his Laila. She was sleeping soundly in her bassinet, looking like her mother but with a scrunched up face. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her he loved her again and again. He went back to his wife and saw that she was still asleep.

He sighed and settled in the chair, his eyes on her as she lay there sleeping, snoring a little. "I'm actually a daddy. Lord have mercy." Lucas went to the phone near her bed and called his mother and let her know about tonight events. While he was speaking he could hear the joy in her voice.

"How is Brooke doing?"

"Uh, she's sleeping now. Ten hours of labor wore her out."

Brooke groaned, waking slowly, "Lucas?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"What are you doing up?"

He looked down at her and replied with a smile, "Telling mama the good news."

"Is that my Brooke?" Karen asked, her heart warming up at the thought of her daughter-in-law.

"Yeah she's right here." He handed her the telephone, then sat beside her.

"Hello?" she croaked her voice still raw from labor. Whatever his mother had said, she had a weak but beautiful smile on her face and then replied, "I can manage mama. I'm hardly a delicate flower… I know you're worried but I'll handle it." She then laughed, "Ok I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Lucas noticed that Brooke had a worried look on her face then asked, "What is it honey?"

"Mrs. Roe," the nurse called as she entered the room with their daughter hollering loudly. The nurse had asked whether they wanted to breast feed or bottle feed her and they said both. So Brooke had positioned the newborn in the correct feeding position and placed her breast in her mouth and fed Laila. She latched on happily and sucked her breast greedily. "Wow she's really taken to it."

"Yeah," she said as she looked down at her daughter's dark head against her breast. Brooke felt her heart expand with pure love as her child suckled her breast, mewling softly. She smiled down at her, tears forming in her eyes. "I will never get over how tiny she is. And she's so beautiful."

Lucas watched in awe too, "She looks like you."

Brooke studied her daughter and murmured, "She has your nose and your eyes."

"She definitely has your hair."

"I know it's so soft and curly." she said as she brushed her tiny baby's soft tuft of hair.

Then Peyton came in with Haley and Nathan, a ready smile on their faces as they took in the scene, "Is that my little niece?"

"Um I think we came at a bad time." Nathan said as he took in the scene of his sister breast-feeding her newborn.

Brooke shook her head, "No it's ok. She's almost finished."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, walking closer to see his niece.

"Yeah," Laila then let go of her breast after a few more savage sucks and looked around at her new surroundings. Brooke put her over her shoulder and patted her back until she belched softly. When Brooke placed her back in the cradle of her arms she looked up at her mother and father, blinking adorably.

Lucas smiled and took her from Brooke, rocking her in his arms as he took her over to her two aunts and uncle. "Laila, this is your aunt Peyton. And this is your aunt Haley and your uncle Nathan."

They smiled down and said in unison, "Hi Laila."

"Has your mom and dad come to see her?" Haley asked as she took Laila in her arms.

"No. Not yet. They're still not back from Rio."

Nathan sighed as Haley placed Laila in his arms, "Wow, you are so tiny and cute. I feel like I might break her though."

"You're doing fine. Just cradle her."

Brooke watched her gruff brother soften before her eyes as he held her daughter, cooing at her. Then too soon it was over and her family filed out the room, since visiting hours were up. Laila was placed back into her arms and she sang softly to her, watching her little eyelids drop in drowsiness. Soon the little girl was asleep, breathing deeply as slumber took over. Lucas placed her gently in the bassinet, careful not to jolt her awake. He then turned to face his wife and watched her sleep. He didn't want to leave her side but he had to prepare the house for their homecoming.

"Lucas?" she rasped; sleepiness clogging her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I got things to do." He then kissed her forehead, "I'll be here first thing in the morning ok?"

She nodded then brushed her lips with his in a soft affectionate kiss. He kissed his daughter's forehead goodbye then unwillingly left the room to go home.

-x-

Now Laila was wailing at the top of her lungs while Lucas sent Brooke a look and she went to attend their daughter. She looked so adorable, her chubby cheeks flushed pink with anger, her spiky soot-colored eyelashes drenched with tears.

Brooke first checked if she was wet then picked her up and sang Angel to her daughter, a lullaby she made for her. She quieted instantly as she walked with her, rocking her softly. "Ah, my sweet darling, you have us wrapped around your little finger. Don't you? Yes you do, yes you do!"

Lucas looked at Brooke as Laila began whimpering again, "I bet she's hungry."

"She hasn't soiled herself so that's probably it…"

Lucas went to the kitchen and fixed her a bottle, used to the routine over the past seven weeks.

"When do you think we'll get out of this rut?" she asked, rocking Laila back and forth soothingly. Lucas walked back into the room and handed Brooke the bottle.

He chuckled then answered her question, "Never."

She sighed blissfully, "Parenthood, what a blast."

Brooke stilled and gave her a bottle while cooing, "There you go sweetie."

"Brooke?" Lucas called, his heart warming at the sight of his wife holding their child. Honestly in all these weeks he still wasn't quite used to it. To Laila being here.

Brooke looked at him expectantly while saying, "Yes?"

"I love you."

She smiled and nodded, "I know you do. I love you too."

He looked down at Laila as she suckled greedily at her bottle, then said, "And I love you baby girl. I love both of you."

After Brooke burped her Laila fell directly to sleep. The couple made their way downstairs and flopped on the couch, exhaustion finally taking hold of them. "Now that she's asleep—maybe we can get some sleep."

"Yeah…" she said drowsily, her eyes already drooping.

Lucas dragged Brooke toward him and held her until they both fell asleep where they sat. Just as they began dreaming deeply a knock jarred them awake. Brooke sat up and blinked her eyes repeatedly to stay alert. They stared at each other with unbelief and asked the same question, "Who the hell could that be?"

Brooke sighed warily, "Go answer it before whoever that is wakes the baby up."

"If they do I will kill them." He then walked to the front door and snapped, "What the hell do you—" He then stopped himself after realizing just who it was. "Hey ma…I didn't know it was you."

Karen smiled serenely, "Obviously. I'm sorry I intruded. I only came to see my grandchild…"

"Of course…come on in." He said as he stepped aside.

"Who was the jerk that—" She paused at the sight of her mother-in-law. "Oh hi Karen…I'm so sorry—I thought you were someone else."

Karen waved her off, "There is nothing to apologize about. You must've just put her down for her nap. If so I understand completely."

Lucas shrugged helplessly, "It's just that we're very tired and the baby kept us hopping all day and night—"

"How about this…why don't I take the little angel off your hands for awhile? That way you both can get some real rest." Karen said looking at both of them.

Brooke looked from her husband to her mother-in-law with genuine relief, "Would you really do that?"

"Yes…actually that was the reason I had come over. I wanted to see if I could snatch her up for the weekend—that is if that's ok with you?"

"Of course it's ok!" They said in unison. Lucas smiled then added, "I'll just pack her things…"

Brooke gave him a soft kiss on his lips, "You do that honey. I'll be right behind you in a minute. Ok?"

"Ok baby." Lucas made his way upstairs to get the diaper bag as well as an overnight bag ready for Laila.

"How are you holding up dear?"

Brooke sighed, "I'm hanging in there." She said with a tired smile.

"Being a new mother is draining isn't it?"

"God, yes." Brooke said while chuckling.

"Well don't worry, you can relax for the weekend. Keith's so excited to keep Laila. Says he actually misses the cries."

"Really? Well he's gonna hear a lot of em this weekend then."

They both started laughing just as Lucas came down with Laila's Bags. "Alright the pink bag is of course the diaper bag. And this purple bag has enough clothes and blankets for the entire weekend. It's got bottles, lotions, toys, clothes…formula's…all the works."

Karen grinned and said, "Great…go load them in the car along with the car seat."

He smiled, "Yes ma'am…"

"Don't forget the antibiotic…just in case she catches another fever…"

Lucas looked down at her with a smirk, "It's in there already babe."

"Really? Good job on thinking ahead."

"Ha-ha…" he said just before he exited the door to set up the car seat.

Thirty minutes later they watched Karen drive off with their child a strange melancholy settling over the new parents.

Brooke sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Lucas looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"This might sound crazy but I'm going to miss them." Brooke said with a frown.

He looked down at her, "It's not crazy…but at least now we can finally sleep."

"Good point. C'mon let's get inside and catch some Z's." As soon as they went inside they climbed the stairs and went straight to their bedroom. "Are you tired?"

Her brows furrowed, "No, not really…" She then looked at him, "That's weird isn't it? What do you think we should do?"

"I have no idea…maybe watch some TV or something."

She shook her head, "Not really…"

"Then what do you want to do?"

Brooke bit her lip sexily as she lay back and shimmied a little, "What do you think?"

Lucas smiled, "Bad girl…"

Her eyes widened, knowing just where his thoughts had traveled. "No not that—at least not now…not for awhile."

He nuzzled her neck, "Then what did you mean?"

"To just lay here and look at each other…"

Lucas looked at her incredulously, "What? Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah I am so kidding you…"

He lunged for her and grasped her around her waist, "What you want horse-play?"

She laughed when he began tickling her ribs with his deft fingers. "Yeah maybe I do…or maybe I just want you?"

Lucas gave her a smoldering look, "Maybe?"

She then smiled and replied, "Ok definitely."

"Better be…" He said as he stripped her out of her clothing and she out of his.

Lucas rolled on top of her, looking down with adoration on his face. "You are so beautiful Brooke…so damn beautiful."

"You're not so bad there yourself husband…" She sighed when he kissed her softly and gently, caressing her lovingly until she was filled with longing.

"Oh Lucas…" She gasped out as his lips closed over her taut nipple, sensations rushing over her body. She arched up into his mouth as heat suffused her entire body. He filled her in the next instant and made-love to her slowly until they were both fulfilled.


End file.
